When Dalton Boys Get 'Claimed'
by IceQueenRia
Summary: There is a tradition at Dalton Academy. Any senior student can 'claim' a younger student or transfer student. A senior student doesn't have to take part in the tradition. But any younger student approached by a senior has to accept their temporary ownership. At first, Sebastian is claimed by Hunter. Then Sebastian becomes a senior and has his eye on Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Summary: There is a tradition at Dalton Academy. Any senior student can 'claim' and 'own' a younger student or a new student who transfers part way through a semester. A senior student is under no obligation to take part in this tradition. But any younger student who is approached by a senior has no choice but to accept their temporary ownership. Until Hunter graduates, Sebastian belongs to him. But then Sebastian becomes a senior and sets his eye on Kurt Hummel.**

**NOTES: This story will also be posted on archive of our own. Certain bits will be more detailed there than they are here.**

**JUST TO CLARIFY: This is not a Hunter/Sebastian love story. This is a romantic story between Sebastian and Kurt. I have no intentions for this to be an abusive fic, but there will be mentioning's/flashbacks of Sebastian's time belonging to Hunter and that situation was abusive (though it won't be too detailed on here). While Sebastian is instantly attracted to Kurt and wants to claim him he will have no intention/desire to abuse/hurt Kurt in any way. But because of the whole claim/own/tradition element things do fall into a grey area about whether a relationship is wrong/right/healthy/consensual. **

**WARNINGS: Dom/sub themes throughout (not necessarily in a sexual way and nothing too detailed in this version), mentions/allusions to Sebastian's past abuse with Hunter throughout story (again, nothing too detailed), aspects of humiliation**

**Hmm, I think that covers everything.**

**When Dalton Boys Get 'Claimed'**

**Chapter 1**

There is a tradition at Dalton Academy. Any senior student can 'claim' and 'own' a younger student or a new student who transfers part way through a semester. A senior student is under no obligation to take part in this tradition. But any younger student who is approached by a senior has no choice but to accept their temporary ownership.

Sebastian Smythe was such a student who transferred to Dalton Academy part way through the first semester of that school year. On his first morning, he heard rumours about the tradition but wasn't entirely sure if they were to be believed.

At his private school in Paris, there had indeed been a tradition of sorts. Younger students were called upon by older students to carry their bags and fetch them coffee and other such things. But there was never a required sexual element.

By his first afternoon at Dalton Academy, Sebastian had quietly decided to himself that the whispers he'd heard about the Dalton tradition were nothing but nonsense. At least, that was the conclusion he had come to before witnessing a senior yank down a younger student's uniform pants in the middle of the school corridor and spank him in front of anyone who happened to be passing by. Even a teacher walking through made no comment on the interaction and Sebastian realised that the Dalton tradition was clearly very much in practice.

He stared aghast at the younger blonde who was receiving a spanking right in the middle of the school corridor. The boy whimpered with the blow of each strike and Sebastian could see tears welling in his eyes and his cheeks burning red from humiliation. With the spanking over, the senior forced his 'claimed' boy to his knees, his trousers around his ankles and spanked ass on display, and had him suck him off before ejaculating over his face. The spanked boy was then shepherded through the walls with his wrists bound behind his back with his school tie, cum on his face and his red ass still viewable to anybody who happened to look.

Sebastian was part horrified and part aroused by what he had witnessed. Keeping his head down, he continued about his day, doing his best to concentrate on his lessons. He couldn't help but notice that some of his fellow students had collars locked around their throats. He hadn't the confidence to ask anyone for confirmation, but he guessed the collared students were the 'claimed' boys, all owned by a senior student. Sebastian did his best to ignore displays of people taking part in the tradition.

However, he could not ignore things for long. The school hours were over and Sebastian had meandered to the library to work on an essay. He had just finished writing the final sentence of his introduction when a strong set of fingers curled around the back of his neck.

"You're new," a voice said and Sebastian desperately wanted to look behind him and see who the voice belonged to, but at the same time, he didn't dare look over his shoulder.

"Yes," Sebastian said hoping the nervous quiver didn't sound too obviously in his voice.

"You're mine," the voice stated firmly.

"What? I most certainly am not," Sebastian scoffed before feeling a stinging sensation in his cheek.

A few moments later, it registered in his mind that the other boy had just slapped him. He was about to mock the boy for such a girly attack but the words died in his throat as the boy moved around to stand in front of him.

"You're a rude little cunt," the boy said and Sebastian noted that he was taller and bigger-built than he was. "I'll have to punish that out of you. Name?"

"What?" Sebastian sneered before he was backhanded across the face, this hit considerably harder than the first slap.

"Name?" the boy repeated sternly and Sebastian sensed that there was something military about him.

"Sebastian," he answered bringing a hand up to touch his aching face. "Sebastian Smythe."

"Hunter Clarington," the larger boy introduced himself. "But you will call me sir."

"Like hell I will," Sebastian grumbled and Hunter grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled until he stood to his feet. "Get off," he hissed but Hunter just pulled harder.

"Ok new boy, clearly I need to explain the rules of Dalton's tradition to you," Hunter said as he pulled a collar from his pocket and easily latched it around Sebastian's throat despite his struggles. "This collar means you belong to me either until I graduate or decide I no longer wish to have you as my submissive little sex toy."

"I'm nobody's submissive little sex toy," Sebastian argued. "If you lay so much as another finger on me my father will hear of this and he'll…"

"He'll do absolutely nothing," Hunter interjected. "Smythe you said your name was. Given that you can afford the tuition fees here at Dalton I believe I would be correct in assuming that your father is one Walter Smythe."

"Yes," Sebastian answered feeling his nervousness take over again.

"In which case, he attended Dalton Academy himself for a semester or two, am I right?" Hunter asked.

"Y-yes," Sebastian answered and his eyes widened a little, his head spinning. His father couldn't have ever been a part of the Dalton tradition. Surely not. He'd never send Sebastian to the school if that was the case.

"Well then, your father knows all about the tradition and what is expected of you," Hunter said. "Clearly he thought sending you here might sort out your attitude problem and teach you some respect. But by all means, if you want to call daddy, go ahead. Though I'm sure he'll only be disappointed to hear of your behaviour and disobedience."

Sebastian dropped his gaze and remained silent. He really didn't want to disappoint his father.

"Now," Hunter said. "For the foreseeable future, you belong to me. You will do what I tell you when I tell you or you shall be punished as I see fit. Starting right now. Drop your pants and bend over the desk."

"I want no part in this twisted game, I don't want to be claimed," Sebastian argued.

"You don't get a choice," Hunter told him coldly. "Now, drop your pants and bend over the desk."

Sebastian stayed still and quiet, glaring at Hunter, his heart thundering in his chest.

"It seems you can't even follow the most basic of instructions," Hunter commented. "That's very disappointing. But you'll learn."

In one quick movement, Hunter pulled Sebastian's trousers down along with his underwear and forced him over the desk. Immediately, Sebastian tried to get up but Hunter easily shoved him right back down into the wood of the table.

"I'm stronger than you," Hunter pointed out. "All attempts to struggle are useless. Now, I expect you to count."

His hand came down with a harsh slap across Sebastian's nude ass. He released a pained yelp of surprise but did not count. Hunter was not pleased and by the time he was done, Sebastian's voice was hoarse, his ass red-raw and his pride practically non-existent. Hunter was fierce, cruel even, and Sebastian learned very quickly to be a good boy.

Then Hunter's graduation day arrived and Sebastian was more than happy to remove the collar that had been latched around his throat from his first meeting with the older boy. At the beginning of the next school year, Sebastian had no cause to worry about possibly being claimed by somebody else for he was now a senior and was able to claim younger boys for himself.

On the first day back, Sebastian set his sights on a handsome boy named Blaine, eager to use him but with no plans to abuse him the way Hunter had with him. He approached Blaine with a swagger and a charming smile and the younger boy was practically begging him to collar him.

But as pretty as Blaine was, he just couldn't hold Sebastian's interest inside or outside the bedroom. Barely a week had gone by before Sebastian was removing the collar, pointedly ignoring the way Blaine's big puppy eyes welled with tears.

He would have liked to have claimed a beautiful blonde boy named Jeff, but he already belonged to Nick and Sebastian didn't have the heart to try and break them up and steal Jeff away. The pair were clearly in love from the day they'd first set eyes on one another and had just been waiting for the day Nick became a senior so he could claim Jeff and have him to himself rather than the pair of them belonging to other people as they had been over the past few years.

Sebastian set his sights on several other boys. He claimed them, tested them out, got bored and unclaimed them before moving to the next boy. It seemed that none of the boys could satisfy him.

Frustrated, he debated with himself as to whether or not he should reclaim Blaine but it turned out another student had claimed him anyway.

Then Sebastian's desires were answered a month into the first semester when a porcelain skinned beauty transferred to the school. As the new boy, Kurt Hummel, stood before the class, his eyes down and arms hugging himself nervously, Sebastian swept his eyes over him and decided right then and there that he was going to own Kurt Hummel.

**So… worth continuing?**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 2**

Luck seemed to be on Sebastian's side that morning as the teacher directed Kurt Hummel to sit beside him. Fixing his most charming smile onto his face, Sebastian extended his hand to the new student.

"Sebastian Smythe," he introduced himself. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Ku-Kurt Hummel," the new boy stuttered as he quickly shook Sebastian's hand, not making eye-contact.

"Are you a senior or are you intelligent enough to be taking senior classes?" Sebastian asked making sure to sound politely conversational rather than interrogative.

"Just taking senior classes," Kurt answered keeping his eyes on his notebook.

"Impressive," Sebastian complimented but Kurt didn't respond. He just focused on the words of their teacher, diligently taking notes, obviously not yet comfortable in the uniform or environment of Dalton Academy. As he kept sending sideways glances at Kurt, Sebastian found himself desperate to have the boy out of the uniform. He eyed his neck and saw that it was collar free. Nobody had been able to claim him yet, but a boy like Kurt wouldn't remain unclaimed for long in a school like Dalton. Sebastian would have to make his move fast; as soon as the lesson ended in fact.

Annoyingly, Kurt moved fast. Sebastian had barely shoved his books into his bag but Kurt was already out the door. Not willing to let another senior get their hands on Kurt first, Sebastian hurried after him. Stepping out of the classroom, he looked from left to right in search of Kurt. He spied the boy nearly halfway down the corridor and he darted between the bodies of his peers in pursuit of him.

Before he could reach Kurt himself, another senior approached him and pressed a terrified looking Kurt up against the wall and started palming him through his uniform trousers.

"Move," Sebastian snapped and the nearby students, alarmed by the sharp tone of his voice, instantly parted ways allowing him to get to Kurt. "Back off, Jackson," Sebastian warned pulling the muscular boy away from a clearly shaken Kurt. "Don't touch what isn't yours."

"He hasn't been claimed yet," Jackson pointed out as he eyed Kurt's neck. "I think I'll have him and then I can do what I like."

"Please, just leave me alone, please," Kurt begged. "I came here to get away from the bullying and harassment, not be subjected to more of it."

"I think he'll look pretty when he cries," Jackson said with a wicked grin and Sebastian shuddered as he was forcibly reminded of Hunter.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

"_I kind of love seeing you cry," Hunter chuckled darkly. "You look so weak, so pathetic. Just what would daddy think if he could see you now?"_

_He twisted Sebastian's nipple painfully and Sebastian bit down on his lip in an attempt to contain his shriek. He cut his lip, making himself bleed and hoped his father would never see him in such a position. _

_End flashback_

_XXX_

Sebastian wasn't going to let Kurt be mistreated by Jackson the way he had been with Hunter.

"Sorry Jackson," Sebastian said though he wasn't remotely apologetic as he swiftly slipped the collar out of his bag. "This one's mine," he secured the collar around Kurt's throat, despite the boy's protests. "You know the rules. You don't get to touch another senior's sub without their permission. So stay the hell away from him."

"Bitch is too girly for me anyway," Jackson mumbled before stalking away, deliberately shouldering Sebastian as he did so.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sebastian tried to sound soothing as Kurt scratched at his own neck, trying to get the collar off. "Just relax."

"Get this off of me, please," Kurt begged.

"I can't," Sebastian told him and Kurt turned a glare on him as if he were the enemy. "Look, we need to get to second period but I'll explain everything during break, I promise. Just keep the collar on until I explain things… please."

The china skinned boy looked reluctant, suspicious and didn't seem to trust Sebastian very much, but he made no further effort to remove the collar and allowed the older boy to escort him to their next lesson.

As they sat down together, Sebastian could tell Kurt was tense, confused and frightened. He also noticed his wide eyes looking around the room, no doubt noticing all the other boys wearing collars around their throats.

Part way through the lesson, there was a little disruption and one of the senior boys had his submissive remove his belt.

"Stay calm," Sebastian whispered in Kurt's ear just before the first swing of the belt.

Kurt gasped, his hand moving up to cover his mouth. He clearly didn't want to watch as another boy had his ass belted but he didn't seem able to look away either. Sebastian could relate. He had experienced much the same dilemma on his first day at Dalton when he'd first witnessed another boy received a punishment.

"Why isn't anyone doing anything?" Kurt asked angrily.

"I'll explain," Sebastian promised making to squeeze his shoulder in a gesture of comfort but Kurt recoiled from the touch with a wince.

XXX

It was time for morning break, and Sebastian opted to take Kurt outside to walk about the school grounds and get some fresh air as he explained things to him.

"Dalton isn't like other schools," Sebastian started and Kurt let out a derisive snort. "We have a tradition here and I'll admit that it isn't a particularly nice one."

"Clearly," Kurt interjected. "You're all a bunch of sick twisted perverts. I'm not staying here."

"Tuition fees at Dalton aren't cheap," Sebastian pointed out. "And they don't accept payments on a day to day basis. Your parents must have funded your tuition at least till the end of this semester if not for the full year. That's money your parents won't get back. Can your family really afford that?"

"No," Kurt answered quietly, his mind swimming with guilt. His dad and Carole had given up their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton. But they'd been hoping he would be safe. They hadn't sent him here to get abused by some sick tradition. "But I can't stay here. And I'm not playing any part in whatever sick fantasy you have," he added as he wrenched the collar off and threw it at Sebastian's feet.

"Hey, I'm kind of a jerk sometimes… most of the time," Sebastian admitted picking the collar back up. "But I'm not a monster. I don't want to hurt you, Kurt. But there are guys here, guys like Jackson, who will hurt you if given the chance."

"What about the zero tolerance bullying policy?" Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a bit of a grey area unfortunately," Sebastian answered. "I'm not a fan of the Dalton tradition. On my first day, I was horrified when I saw some boy get spanked in the middle of the corridor. Then when a senior approached me, saying he wanted to claim me, I didn't want him or anyone else anywhere near me. I wanted no part in it. But we don't get a choice. It's just the way things work here. It's fucked up, it's wrong, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"You… you were… somebody put a collar on you?" Kurt asked.

"Hunter," Sebastian replied and Kurt shivered a little from the way Sebastian said the boy's name. It somehow made Kurt think of his worst bully, Karofsky. "He claimed me."

"So… what? You were his boyfriend?" Kurt questioned.

"Trust me, sweetheart, there's nothing romantic about this claiming thing," Sebastian told him. "And Hunter was a sick cruel asshole."

"Then why did you let him claim you?" Kurt asked.

"Like I said, we don't get a choice," Sebastian responded. "Not until we become seniors ourselves. That's how the tradition works, Kurt. A senior can claim a younger student and that student has no choice but to accept. The senior can do what they want to that younger student whenever they want."

"I don't want to be a part of this," Kurt said helplessly.

"I understand," Sebastian replied. "And if you really don't want me to claim you, I won't force you. But without this collar signifying that you belong to me, it's only a matter of time before somebody else claims you. Some of the seniors are good guys, they wouldn't use this tradition as an excuse to hurt or humiliate you. But some of them will. Hunter abused me all year, it was hell. I wouldn't wish treatment like that on anybody else. Honestly, Kurt, I don't want to hurt you. But I don't want to see anyone else hurt you either."

"Then… what do you want?" Kurt asked. "If I wear your collar, if you claim me, what would you expect from me?"

"I'd expect you to go to bed at a reasonable hour, to complete all your homework assignments on time, study for tests," Sebastian listed. "And I won't lie. I've love to be intimate with you, but collar or no collar, I would never force anything."

"Intimate?" Kurt repeated. "You mean… sex?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered honestly.

"But… but you wouldn't force it?" Kurt asked.

"I might pressure you a little sometimes if I was painfully hard and horny," Sebastian admitted. "But no, I'd never force anything."

"What about punishments?" Kurt queried. "That stuff goes on here doesn't it? That's what that boy was doing in class right?"

"Yes, seniors do punish their claimed boys," Sebastian said. "It can happen at any time, and it usually doesn't matter to the senior who might be watching. In fact, most senior boys prefer to have an audience."

"Is that what you'd do to me?" Kurt asked.

"If I felt I had to punish you, I would," Sebastian told him and Kurt's skin turned a shade paler. "But it would never be anything too severe and never in front of people. I wouldn't humiliate you like that. Maybe in private but never in public."

"I… I really don't have a choice?" Kurt asked sounding miserable.

"Not really, no," Sebastian replied. "But I'm giving you a choice right now. You can put this collar back on and let me claim you; let me take care of you. Or you can turn me down, reject me. But you won't have that option with the next guy."

Kurt stared down at the ground, looking to be deep in thought. Sebastian waited with bated breath, desperately hoping Kurt would agree to be his claimed boy.

"Um… ok," Kurt agreed though he didn't look too thrilled.

"I'll take care of you, Kurt, I promise," Sebastian said as he stepped up to the boy to reattach the collar to his throat. "You're safe," he assured him as he fingered the collar. "Nobody will touch you now you belong to me."

"Do I have to crawl?" Kurt asked, his cheeks burning. "I saw some boys crawling inside."

"No, no crawling," Sebastian answered him. "And no lead, no partial or full-on nudity, no public spankings or anything like that. But you do have to wear the collar, that's the only rule I want you to obey for now. Understood?"

"Yes… um… sir?" Kurt asked looking mortified.

"Sebastian's fine," he responded. "Come on, it's nearly time for class. Stay close to me, sweetheart," Sebastian requested holding his hand out to Kurt but the new student made no effort to take it. "Come on," Sebastian said placing his hand to Kurt's lower back since he wouldn't take his hand.

As they walked through the corridors, heads turned to look at them. Kurt had his head bent to the ground, his eyes low but Sebastian stood tall and proud, his hand reaching up to rest at the back of Kurt's neck to better signify to everyone that the boy had been claimed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 3**

After escorting Kurt to his next class, Sebastian headed to his own classroom. He took his seat at the back beside Nick, hoping that Kurt would be ok without him.

"Is it true you claimed the new kid?" Nick asked.

"His name is Kurt," Sebastian answered with a smile. "And yes, he's mine."

"I haven't met him yet," Nick said. "But Jeff saw him in the corridor and said he was beautiful."

"He is," Sebastian agreed.

"How is he settling in?" Nick asked.

"He wants to leave already," Sebastian admitted. "He thinks the tradition is sick and perverted."

"Precisely what you thought when you first came to Dalton," Nick pointed out.

"I still think its wrong now," Sebastian said quietly so as not to be heard by anyone else. "But I can't change things so I just try and accept that these things are happening and go about my day receiving the best education I can get."

"How did Kurt react when you claimed him?" Nick asked. "Was it romantic?"

"Other than you and Jeff, I don't think any claiming has ever been romantic," Sebastian remarked. "I just… I had to claim him before somebody else did. He certainly wasn't thrilled about the situation but I explained things to him and I think he understands that he's safer being claimed by me. But I don't think he trusts me and I'm sure right now he hates me just as much as the stupid tradition."

"That's probably not the best of starts to a relationship," Nick commented.

"It isn't a relationship," Sebastian replied. "I know you and Jeff are desperately in love with one another and, really, I'm happy for you. The two of you are as cute as you are nauseating and you've managed to make something beautiful out of the ugliness the tradition has to offer but not every senior and his claimed boy is like that. I'm attracted to Kurt, deeply so, and I would love to fuck him but I could never take advantage of him even though it might be tempting sometimes. I have a responsibility to take care of him but he isn't my boyfriend. And because I've claimed him, and because of how against the tradition he is, I may never even be able to win his friendship. He may just spend the next year resenting me."

"If that's the case then he's an unappreciative fool," Nick said. "He's very luck to be claimed by you."

"He probably doesn't see it that way," Sebastian scribbled down a few notes.

"Give him time," Nick suggested. "And maybe see if he'd like to join some of the Clubs Dalton has on offer. It might help ease him into the school lifestyle."

"I'll do that," Sebastian nodded before turning his full attention to the teacher.

XXX

Sebastian didn't have a chance to be close to Kurt again until lunch. He found the boy wandering through the corridors, clearly lost, but too proud or too shy to ask for directions.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Sebastian greeted casting Kurt a pleasant smile, only to receive a repulsed look in disgust.

"I'd rather you didn't call me 'sweetheart'," Kurt told him and Sebastian could tell he was getting a glimpse of the bitchy diva attitude that existed beneath the lost and terrified vulnerability Kurt had been wearing since his arrival.

"You kept it on," Sebastian observed seeing that the collar was still looped around Kurt's neck. "Good boy."

"Don't patronise me," Kurt grumbled and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Sebastian replied. "I kind of like the bitchy attitude. It's cute."

He smiled at the new boy but Kurt just rolled his eyes. As he did so, Sebastian's thoughts turned to Hunter. If Hunter were still around and had claimed Kurt, he'd have punished him at least five times already, if not more. Sebastian's smile fell at the thought of somebody like Hunter destroying Kurt's personality and making it their mission to humiliate him.

"Come have lunch with me," Sebastian requested. "Please," he added to be polite.

"Lead the way then," Kurt said and if it weren't for the collar tucked under Kurt's school shirt, a passer-by could have mistaken Kurt for the senior and Sebastian for the claimed sub.

Sebastian guided Kurt to the great hall and they joined the back of the queue to get their lunch.

"Is… is it always like this in here?" Kurt asked as his eyes scanned the room, jumping from person to person and group to group.

"Pretty much," Sebastian answered honestly. "Probably best not to look," he advised Kurt and the boy nodded in agreement but Sebastian could tell he was still looking at the spectacles around them.

Many of the seniors had their claimed subs kneeling at their feet, eating from a plate on the floor like dogs. A few seniors had their boys sucking them off under the table. A boy by the table nearest the lunch queue was being used as a footstool. There were also some boys parading around in the nude or in some cases, girl panties. A boy in the far corner of the hall was standing with his face to the wall, hands on his head with his pants around his ankles.

Although Kurt continued to look at the scenery around him through horrified eyes, Sebastian determinedly pulled his eyes away from the boy in the far corner. The previous year, Sebastian had spent many lunch hours in that corner and he hated it.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

_It had been an accident. At least, Sebastian thought it was an accident. But then Hunter had yelled at him and punished him, making Sebastian question himself. Maybe he had spilled the glass of water deliberately after all. He really didn't know anymore. But whether it had been an accident or not, Hunter still saw fit to punish Sebastian. So it was that Sebastian received his first public lunch time punishment. _

_Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Hunter forced Sebastian to move from his kneeling position on the floor and stand up. The senior boy then pulled his trousers down; exposing the embarrassing frilly pink girl panties Sebastian was forced to wear to every occupant in the room. _

"_Doesn't my boy have such pretty panties?" Hunter asked in a loud tone drawing everybody's attention._

_Sebastian's face burned with humiliation and he made to move away but he caught eyes with Nick across the table and the boy shook his head warningly. Holding still, Sebastian gritted his teeth, doing his best to ignore the jeers and comments other students were making about the horrible underwear. _

"_Turn him around, Hunt!" somebody called out. "Let's see how his cock looks!"_

_Hunter whirled Sebastian around then held his hands behind his back so that he couldn't try and cover himself. Face blushing, Sebastian could do nothing but stand there while his peers commented on how the frilly pink material stretched around his cock. He tried to let his mind drift and pretend he was elsewhere, but Hunter always seemed to know and would bring him back to reality with a harsh pinch or smack. _

"_Pay attention," Hunter hissed into Sebastian's ear. "Show everyone what a good little sub you can be. You don't want to disappoint me now, do you? Do you?" he asked in a fiercer tone, clearly expecting an answer._

"_No sir," Sebastian said quietly._

"_Now, do you have something to say to me before your punishment?" Hunter asked._

"_I'm sorry for being a bad slut, sir," Sebastian said as he had been taught._

"_Louder," Hunter insisted pinching his left butt-cheek._

"_I'm sorry for being a bad slut, sir," Sebastian repeated at a louder volume. His eyes met with Jeff's, the blonde on his knees at his senior's feet, his lips red and swollen from the blow-job he had recently given. They shared a look of empathy before Hunter hooked his finger into Sebastian's collar and led him to the corner of the hall._

_He'd been expecting a spanking but today Hunter had other ideas. Sebastian was forced to bend over, hands locked around his ankles with his ass in the air. Hunter then carefully rested a glass of water on Sebastian's ass warning him not to spill it._

_It had been almost unbearably difficult, but somehow, Sebastian managed not to spill a drop. The lunch period ended and Hunter returned to the corner and picked up the glass of water. He then instructed Sebastian to turn around and he threw the water over his groin area, making it look like he'd wet himself in the pink girly panties. _

"_Oops," Hunter sniggered before clipping the leash onto Sebastian's collar and leading him out of the hall._

_Sebastian was not permitted to wear his uniform trousers for the rest of the day. Instead, he had to walk (sometimes crawl) around displaying his wet panties to everyone._

_End Flashback_

_XXX_

"Let me introduce you to some people," Sebastian said to Kurt once they'd been served their food. Sebastian led Kurt to a table of his friends and set his tray down. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Kurt was still standing, looking hesitant, unsure as to whether he was allowed to sit at the table. "You're always welcome to sit beside me," Sebastian told him and Kurt quietly set his tray down and perched beside Sebastian. "Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Nick," he introduced. "And Jeff," he pointed to the blonde seated in Nick's lap. "Blaine," he continued. "Thad, Trent and Brian."

"Nice to meet you," Kurt said politely as his eyes swept over them all, judging them and no doubt trying to assess whether they were worthy of his trust and friendship.

Casual conversation filled the table, everybody trying to engage with Kurt but he mostly rebuffed them all with one or two word responses. The only people to coax full sentences out of him were Jeff and Trent.

"Hey," Sebastian leaned in closer to Kurt to speak in his ear, the action clearly unwelcome if the look on Kurt's face was anything to go by. "You need to eat more than that," Sebastian told him having watched Kurt simply push his food around his plate for the past ten minutes or so.

"I don't really have much of an appetite," Kurt excused.

"Please," Sebastian asked as nicely as he knew how. "Just try and eat a little more for me."

Kurt released an annoyed sigh but dutifully ate more. Looking across the table, Sebastian shared a look with Nick. Back last year, on the rare occasions when Hunter wasn't humiliating or abusing Sebastian for his own entertainment, Nick would slip away from his own (and much nicer) senior to encourage Sebastian to eat more.

"Are you still going to be at Warbler rehearsal tomorrow or will you be spending some time with Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Warbler rehearsal?" Kurt questioned curiously.

"Our Glee Club," Blaine stated proudly and Sebastian was confident he saw a sparkle of interest twinkle in Kurt's pretty eyes. "We're all members," he said gesturing around at the others on the table.

"Perhaps you'd be interested in auditioning?" Nick asked.

"I'd… um… maybe," Kurt replied noncommittally and Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he surveyed the boy.

For a moment, Kurt had sounded so excited only to become hesitant and reserved again.

"Were you in any clubs at your last school?" Trent asked.

"Yes," Kurt nodded. "I played the role of kicker on the football team for a while, I was a cheerleader and… I was part of the McKinley High Glee Club."

"That's perfect, you should totally join The Warblers," Jeff smiled at him enthusiastically.

"I don't know," Kurt replied. "I'd be competing against my old teammates. That makes things kind of awkward."

"But you like to perform?" Sebastian asked.

"I love to perform," Kurt corrected.

"Then you should join," Sebastian told him. "I'm sure your old teammates would understand," he said reaching his hand out to touch Kurt's shoulder but the boy recoiled again.

"I'll have to think about it," Kurt replied.

XXX

When lessons finished that day, Sebastian followed Kurt to his dorm room.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Sebastian asked. "I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," he added with a teasing grin.

"Damn right you'll keep your hands to yourself," Kurt responded and there was nothing teasing or playful about his tone. Nevertheless, he jerked his head to signal for Sebastian to come in.

"How was your first day?" Sebastian asked.

"Certainly not what I expected," Kurt answered.

"The ways of Dalton Academy do take some getting used to," Sebastian sympathised. "But you'll adjust. I'll help you."

"Maybe I don't want your help," Kurt commented.

"You're welcome to take that collar off and have someone else claim you, sweetheart," Sebastian retorted and Kurt glared before dropping his eyes to the ground.

"I'm only accepting you as my senior to spare me from somebody worse," Kurt stated. "Don't start thinking you're special or anything, ok meerkat face?"

"Noted," Sebastian replied in a cool tone though he was secretly a little stung by Kurt's words. He'd been doing his best to be nice and friendly but Kurt didn't seem to care. "You can remove the collar whenever you're in your dormitory," Sebastian told him. "I won't insist on you wearing it if you're ever in my dorm room either. Or if you're alone with Nick and Jeff," he added. "But throughout the bulk of the school day where everybody else is around I want you to wear it."

"Fine," Kurt agreed eagerly taking the collar off and dropping it on top of his desk. "Well, I guess I have homework to do so…"

"We could study together," Sebastian suggested.

"I prefer my own company," Kurt replied.

"Fair enough," Sebastian said. "Just, one thing before I go."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Remove your shirt," Sebastian said.

"What?" Kurt blanched. "No! Get out."

"Kurt," Sebastian said calmly. "I'm really not asking for anything sexual here. But, sweetheart, remove your shirt, I need to see."

"See what?" Kurt asked looking defensive and nervous.

"At a guess I'd say bruises," Sebastian commented and the expression on Kurt's face seemed to confirm it. "I've touched your shoulder a few times today and you've always flinched. Don't think I haven't noticed. Now, show me. Shirt off."

Quietly, Kurt stripped off his blazer and hung it on the back of his desk chair. He then took his time loosening his tie before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He then slipped his arm out of one sleeve, just enough to reveal the bruising on his shoulder without having to take the shirt fully off.

"Who was it?" Sebastian asked as he looked over the discolouration. "Boyfriend? Parents?"

"Just a closet-case Neanderthal," Kurt responded fixing his shirt back on properly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Very well," Sebastian accepted. "Make sure you don't stay up too late," he said before exiting the room and leaving Kurt to his privacy.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reviewing**

**Chapter 4**

It was the morning of Kurt's second day at Dalton Academy. Waking up a little earlier than he normally would, Sebastian showered and dressed before heading down to the great hall to grab himself a cup of coffee. He also prepared a selection of other coffee types, hoping one of the choices would be to Kurt's taste.

With his coffee selection balanced on a tray, Sebastian made his way up to Kurt's dorm room. Coffee in the morning was not a new routine for Sebastian. It was one he had learned to get used to during his time with Hunter. Each morning, Sebastian was expected to be kneeling outside Hunter's dorm room with a cup of black coffee waiting for him. He was never permitted to prepare a cup of coffee for himself and more often than not Hunter was displeased with the coffee Sebastian had to offer him.

Making sure not to spill or drop the coffee, Sebastian knocked on Kurt's door. He may never have been able to please Hunter with a cup of coffee (or indeed anything) but maybe Sebastian could bring a grateful smile to Kurt's lips.

"Morning, sweetheart," Sebastian greeted when Kurt (still in his pyjamas) pulled the door open.

"I told you not to call me that," Kurt huffed before his eyes travelled down to the different coffee cups Sebastian was carrying.

"I brought you coffee," Sebastian smiled. "But I wasn't sure what you liked so I made a few different types."

"Thank you," Kurt replied and he looked the choices over before reaching out and picking the coffee that Sebastian had actually intended to drink himself. "Come in, I guess," Kurt said turning away and drinking Sebastian's coffee.

Stepping inside, Sebastian set the tray on Kurt's desk, a few inches away from Kurt's collar. With Kurt already drinking his Grande non-fat mocha, Sebastian looked over his other choices. He immediately dismissed the black coffee (it reminded him too much of Hunter) and decided to try out Blaine's favoured medium drip.

"Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked conversationally before taking an experimental sip and realising he absolutely did not share Blaine's coffee preference.

"I've slept better, I've slept worse," Kurt shrugged. "Though I suppose there was a part of me hoping to wake up in my bed back home and find that yesterday was nothing but a horrible nightmare."

"I felt that way after my first night here too," Sebastian said. "But I soon discovered that everything was real."

"Why did you stay?" Kurt asked.

"The fees for Dalton tuition aren't cheap," Sebastian reminded him. "Even though my parents are well off it is still a lot of money to throw away. They wouldn't thank me for that. Besides, my father was a student at Dalton for himself once upon a time. He knew all about the tradition but he still sent me here," Sebastian revealed, a touch of betrayal sounding in his voice.

"Oh… sorry," Kurt apologised and for the first time he looked at Sebastian as though he were another human being.

"Yes, well…" Sebastian took another small gulp of the disgusting coffee. "Tradition aside, how are you finding Dalton?"

"Well, I do appreciate a good blazer," Kurt admitted. "But the uniform is a bit stifling. I rather like being able to show off my wardrobe. I love the design and architecture of the building and the grounds are stunning. The teachers seem far more qualified than the ones I'm used to and the classes and homework assignments are more challenging which is good. And well, nobody is throwing me into lockers or dumpsters for being gay, that's a nice improvement. If it weren't for the tradition I might even say that Dalton is a perfect school for a boy like me."

"You'll get used to the way things work here," Sebastian promised him. "And I'm not going to mistreat you the way Hunter did with me. And I really will try my best to be a good boy and not force anything sexual on you. But I should probably warn you now that I won't be able to resist checking you out most of the time," he smirked and Kurt flushed.

"I need to shower," Kurt stated after finishing what was supposed to have been Sebastian's coffee.

"Is that an invitation?" Sebastian couldn't help but ask, enjoying the way it made Kurt blush.

"Sorry, smirk-y meerkats aren't my type," Kurt retorted and Sebastian dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment before lifting his head back up.

"Nick's room is two doors down from yours on the left," Sebastian said. "I'm heading there now. Feel free to join us when you're ready and we can head down to breakfast together."

Kurt displayed no sign of an acceptance or dismissal to the invitation so Sebastian grabbed the tray of non-drunk coffees and left. He knocked twice on Nick's door before stepping in, not surprised to find Jeff stomach-down on the bed, gripping his fingers in the sheets as Nick rimmed him.

"Morning boys," Sebastian greeted averting his gaze and setting the tray of coffees down on Nick's desk.

"Morning," Nick replied pulling away from Jeff, the blonde whimpering at the loss. "You brought us coffee?" he asked in confusion before dropping a kiss to Jeff's butt-cheek, absentmindedly teasing his opening with the tip of his finger.

"No, but help yourself," Sebastian invited as he perched on the desk chair. "I thought I'd treat Kurt to coffee this morning but I wasn't sure what he'd like so I prepared a few varieties. As it happens he drank my Grande non-fat mocha."

"You didn't tell him it was yours?" Nick asked.

"Didn't have the heart to," Sebastian shrugged.

"Nick, please," Jeff whined wiggling his ass in desperation.

"If you'll excuse me," Nick said politely before returning his attention to Jeff.

Selecting a book from Nick's desk, Sebastian opened it and tried to concentrate on the pages but he couldn't ignore his friends on the bed. His eyes kept straying away from the printed words to watch the pair, feeling partly awkward, part aroused and rather fascinated and curious.

He had never been rimmed himself, nor had he ever performed the act on another. There was a time when he considered the act to be dirty and vulgar. He still held that opinion whenever he witnessed a senior force their claimed boy to perform the act. But it was different with Nick and Jeff. Obviously, Nick had claimed Jeff as his sub, but anyone who knew them was aware that the tradition didn't truly play a part in their relationship. Jeff and Nick had always belonged to one another anyway. Even if the school tradition didn't exist there would be very little different about their relationship. If the tradition didn't exist, it would just mean that the two boys would have been together sooner and Jeff wouldn't sport a collar around his throat. As for the boys performing sexual acts in front of an audience, Sebastian wasn't sure if that was the traditions influence or if Nick and Jeff were just that kinky.

"Fuck me, please fuck me," Jeff begged desperately as he pushed his ass back against Nick's face.

"Sorry, baby," Nick apologised pulling away, giving one of Jeff's butt-cheeks a loving squeeze. "No time. I'll fuck you later," he promised leaving a final wet kiss over Jeff's fluttering hole. "Get dressed, baby," Nick instructed.

The two had just finished making themselves decent when there was a small knock on the door. With a quick kiss to Jeff's mouth, Nick moved across the room to answer it, standing back with a welcoming smile to let Kurt inside.

From the desk chair, Sebastian looked Kurt over, frowning as his eyes swept over his bare neck.

"You're not wearing the collar," Sebastian pointed out.

"You said I didn't have to if we were just with Jeff and Nick," Kurt countered.

"But we're going to breakfast and then lessons soon after," Sebastian replied. "You need your collar on. Go get it for me please."

"But…" Kurt made to argue.

"Get me your collar, Kurt, now," Sebastian requested and Kurt was clearly surprised by the tone of his voice.

"Make me," Kurt challenged with a sneer and it was Sebastian's turn to be surprised.

"We're just going to head straight down to breakfast," Nick said on behalf of himself and Jeff. "We'll see you down there."

He slipped his hand into Jeff's and led the collared blonde out of his dorm room.

"Kurt, please, I don't care if you like wearing the collar or not, but the fact remains that I need you to wear it," Sebastian stated. "And not for my own pleasure and satisfaction. This is for your safety."

Kurt remained silent, his hands on his hips and a defiant look on his face; annoyingly the posture kind of turned Sebastian on. But he really couldn't afford to play a battle of wills with Kurt. He needed the younger boy to understand that wearing the collar was crucial. And with Kurt choosing to be so difficult, Sebastian was sensing that his only option was to punish him, an act that would surely make Kurt dislike him even more.

"Come with me," Sebastian requested standing up and holding his hand to Kurt, giving him the option to comply. His offered hand went ignored, just as Sebastian expected. "Very well," Sebastian sighed before taking a firm hold on Kurt's upper-arm. The hold was tight enough that Kurt couldn't pull away, but not hard enough that it would bruise. "I'm trying to be nice, Kurt, I really am but you're not making things easy for either of us," Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt behind him, leading him out of Nick's room and back to Kurt's own. "Now," Sebastian stated releasing Kurt's arm when they were inside. "I'm going to give you one final chance to do as I ask," Sebastian told him as he picked the collar up from Kurt's desk. "Put the collar on, Kurt."

"No," Kurt refused with a shake of his head, his arms folded across his chest now, head cocked to the side watching Sebastian carefully, waiting to see how he'd respond, deliberately pushing boundaries, testing him.

For one awkward moment, Sebastian really didn't know what to do. But he had to do something, and soon. There was no way he could let Kurt waltz down to breakfast then go about the school day without wearing the collar.

Standing up to his full height, Sebastian found himself sub-consciously imitating Hunter's stance and posture as he stalked towards Kurt. Judging by the incredibly nervous look that painted itself onto Kurt's face, Sebastian's change in demeanour must have been striking.

Keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt, Sebastian threw the collar onto Kurt's bed. It bounced once before landing near the centre of the mattress. Without warning, Sebastian pushed Kurt. The action took the boy by surprise and he fell face-down onto the bed, the collar just a foot away from him. Before Kurt could truly register what had happened, Sebastian had landed a light slap to his bum.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurt spluttered. The hit hadn't hurt, not even a little bit, but the fact another student had smacked his rear was still mortifying.

"Put the collar on please, Kurt," Sebastian said in a calm tone, keeping one hand pressed down on Kurt's lower back, keeping him stomach-down on the mattress.

Kurt made no response so Sebastian landed another light tap to his ass. This time, the action made Kurt snort with derision.

"Put the collar on please, Kurt," Sebastian repeated.

"Bite me," Kurt scoffed and looking at Kurt's pale neck, Sebastian was certainly tempted to do so.

Instead, Sebastian landed another smack to Kurt's buttocks, opting to hit a fraction harder and making the younger boy gasp.

"Put the collar on, Kurt," Sebastian said. "Or I will be taking your pants down and giving your nude ass a spanking."

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt retaliated as he glanced back at him over his shoulder.

For several seconds, the two boys locked their eyes on one another, staring each other down with stubborn determination in their eyes. For a moment, an expression of triumph formed on Kurt's face and Sebastian knew he was in a situation where he had to be cruel to be kind. Hardening his gaze, Sebastian moved quickly and pulled Kurt's trousers down. He landed a slap to Kurt's bum, the hit just hard enough to sting. With a gasp, Kurt moved his hands round to cover his rear.

"Collar, Kurt, now," Sebastian insisted. He hadn't quite been able to bring himself to remove Kurt's underwear and spank his nude flesh. He just hoped Kurt would obey him soon before he had to resort to more extreme measures. Pushing Kurt's hands out of the way, Sebastian brought his arm back, preparing to make another strike.

"No, don't," Kurt begged quickly, his entire body tensing up and Sebastian froze. "Just… just get off me, please."

"Put your collar on," Sebastian requested stepping back.

Slowly, Kurt stood. He pulled his trousers back up then reached out for the collar. He glared at it resentfully for a few moments before awkwardly fixing it around his neck, his eyes downcast.

"Thank you," Sebastian said fingering the top of the collar, Kurt recoiling from the touch. "May I take you to breakfast?"

Quietly, Kurt followed Sebastian's lead out of the door. As they made their way through the corridors and down the winding staircases, Sebastian kept his distance, permitting Kurt his space. But as they entered the great hall which was occupied by the majority of the student body, Sebastian instinctively placed his hand to the back of Kurt's neck in an act of ownership, reminding his fellow seniors that Kurt was off limits.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 5**

As it was breakfast time, there wasn't anything particularly scandalous going on. Sexual acts and punishments were commonplace at lunch and dinner times, but breakfast tended to be all about, well… breakfast. Sebastian hoped the lack of explicit happenings would help Kurt feel more at ease.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked from where he sat across the table with Jeff, the two boys feeding one another breakfast.

"We're good," Sebastian replied and he was sure he spied Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Morning," Trent greeted as he approached their table carrying his lunch tray. "May I sit?" he asked indicating the empty seat beside Kurt. Quietly, Kurt nodded. "Have you given any more thought about auditioning for The Warblers?"

"Yes," Kurt answered. "I've decided I will audition. There is no way I can survive this insanity without the opportunity to perform. Singing has always been a great distraction for me before; hopefully it can work for me in this madhouse too."

"You didn't tell me you'd decided to audition," Sebastian commented and Kurt just shrugged at him before quietly eating his breakfast, clearly not thinking Sebastian worthy of a verbal response.

"Good morning, boys," Thad greeted as he marched over to the table, his claimed boy Blaine right behind him.

"Oh, I forgot my coffee," Blaine realised.

"Sit, I'll get it," Thad instructed hurrying off to fetch Blaine a cup of coffee.

"Morning," Blaine greeted with a wide smile. "Sebastian," he nodded to the older boy, a touch of flirtation to his tone. "Kurt," he acknowledged with forced politeness.

Kurt's eyes flickered between Sebastian and Blaine with curiosity for a few moments before he returned his attentions to Trent, discussing song choice options with him.

"I sang Mr. Cellophane for my audition," Trent revealed and Kurt smiled, telling the boy how he had performed that song when auditioning for his former Glee Club.

"Do The Warblers perform musical numbers often?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Not really," Trent answered and he seemed to share Kurt's disappointment over that fact. "But once a month we have an open session where any Warbler is allowed to perform whatever they want. We don't have an official audience or anything, it's just us, but that's really the only opportunity most of us have to perform a solo or whatever genre of music we prefer."

"Hmm, I guess I was foolish to assume private school boys would be more interested in musicals than public school boys," Kurt commented.

"Well Jeff usually likes to perform Disney songs in our open sessions," Trent said. "And Blaine likes musicals," he added just as Thad returned, handing Blaine his coffee. "In fact, he performed Don't Rain on my Parade for his audition."

"He was outstanding," Thad praised. "The Warbler Council had never been so excited over a new member before," he gushed.

"Warbler Council?" Kurt asked, his eyes briefly sweeping over Blaine, something about the boy forcibly reminding him of all of Rachel Berry's worst qualities.

"We don't have a Glee director," Trent explained. "The Warbler Council is made up of three senior students. They make the final decisions on song selections and who gets to take lead vocals."

"Is that really a fair system?" Kurt asked.

"Of course it is," Blaine interjected and Kurt surveyed him thoughtfully, guessing that Blaine was the member who received most solos.

"So who are the three council members?" Kurt asked.

"Well, at the end of last year the previous Council members nominated Thad, Nick and Sebastian as their replacements," Trent answered and Kurt snapped his head round to look at Sebastian.

"That's right, sweetheart," Sebastian smirked looking at Kurt's shocked face with great amusement.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart'," Kurt grumbled.

"You shouldn't speak to your senior like that," Blaine said.

"Well you shouldn't wear so much hair gel," Kurt retaliated and Trent hid a smile behind his hand while Jeff buried his face in Nick's neck.

"Sebastian, are you really going to let him speak to my Blaine like that?" Thad asked looking highly affronted.

"Relax, Thad, our boys are only playing," Sebastian commented. "I'm sure they'll be best friends before we know it. If nothing else they're sure to bond over Blaine's bow-tie collection."

Annoyingly, Kurt really wanted to see Blaine's bow-tie collection and Blaine would desperately like to show said collection off to somebody who would appreciate it. But neither boy was ready to make nice for the time being.

XXX

The school day progressed and Kurt bore witness to more and more explicit displays of the Dalton tradition. He tried to ignore it and he tried his best not to stare, but any time he saw something going on his eyes always insisted that he look.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick smiled catching up to Kurt in the corridor, a boy being fingered not too far away from them. "How are you holding up?"

"I hardly know," Kurt admitted finally forcing his eyes away from the sexual display and looking at Nick. "It feels like anytime I start to feel somewhat ok here, like things are normal, I'm instantly confronted with visual evidence of the tradition. I've been trying to pretend like it isn't real, like it isn't happening, but when I walk by and see things like… like that," he gestured awkwardly to the boy positioned on his hands and knees, a dildo in his mouth preparing the toy to be placed elsewhere. "It reminds me that it's real and that I'm trapped in it. Trapped with Sebastian," he added bitterly as he touched his collar.

"You don't realise how lucky you are, do you?" Nick asked.

"Lucky? Right, of course," Kurt remarked derisively.

"Look at that poor boy, Kurt," Nick said. "Look at him," he insisted and Kurt glanced over at the boy who now had the toy inside him, much to the delight of his senior and his spectator friends. "Do you think he wants that? Do you think he's enjoying it? He's crying," Nick pointed out. "He clearly isn't turned-on and I don't think his head is bowed in submission. I think it's bowed in shame, like he's trying to hide from all the stares because he's so humiliated. That's a feeling and a position that Sebastian knows all too well because Hunter carried out stunts like that, and far worse, on him all the time. Now, as far as I'm aware Sebastian hasn't forced anything even close to the likes of that on you. Am I right?"

"Yes," Kurt answered with a nod, his eyes downcast.

"Well then, what do you have to complain about, Kurt? Really?" Nick asked. "Sebastian's trying his best to be as nice as he can to you. Under the circumstances, you really ought to be far more grateful. If you were claimed by another senior, it could so easily be you having your asshole rammed with a dildo in the corridor. But it isn't you. And it won't ever be you because Sebastian would never force something like that on you. Trust me, Kurt; you're extremely lucky that Sebastian claimed you before someone else could. So many students here would have loved Sebastian to claim them. I'm sure that boy would," he indicated to the crying boy on all fours again. "If Sebastian was his senior he wouldn't be crying over there on the floor now."

Kurt stayed silent, unsure how to respond to all Nick had said.

"Aren't you supposed to be meeting Sebastian outside for lunch?" Nick asked and Kurt nodded. "Is there any particular reason why you haven't met him already?"

"I… I just… I didn't really want to go," Kurt admitted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pretty much any other senior would punish you for your behaviour, you know," Nick commented. "I suppose it's kind of ironic," he continued. "By the rules of Dalton's admittedly messed up tradition, Sebastian is in a position of power over you. He could so easily abuse you. Yet you seem to be the one abusing him. He's finally rid of Hunter's abuse and in exchange he gets yours."

"I'm not abusing him," Kurt argued.

"Aren't you?" Nick asked. "Don't get me wrong, Kurt, I like you. And you may not be physically hurting Sebastian or mistreating him sexually or anything of that nature. But every time he tries to be nice to you, to get to know you better, you just shut him down. You barely talk to him and you're completely rude when you do. And on the occasions when you're actually acknowledging his existence you're shooting hateful looks at him. After everything Hunter put him through last year, having you hate him for no legitimate reason is the last thing he needs. I don't want to see you hurt or abused, Kurt, but I don't want to see Sebastian be hurt either. If you don't change your attitude and make an effort to be nice to him, then I'll convince him to un-claim you."

Kurt's throat seemed to have closed up. He couldn't form a verbal response of any kind.

"Go and meet Sebastian," Nick encouraged. "You've kept him waiting long enough."

Quietly, Kurt turned on his heel and headed out of the school to meet Sebastian at a spot in the school grounds where the older boy had prepared a picnic for them.

"You're late," Sebastian commented when Kurt finally sat down on the blanket with him.

"Sorry," Kurt mumbled. "I was talking with Nick," he excused and Sebastian just nodded.

"Egg salad sandwich?" he offered and Kurt reached his hand out in acceptance.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

_Ordinarily, Sebastian knelt at Hunter's feet and quietly ate his own food off of a plate at meal times. Then one lunch hour, Hunter had different ideas. Sebastian was knelt at the older boy's feet with his plate as usual. But on this particular day, Hunter ordered Sebastian to give him a hand-job. Sebastian did as he asked without complaint. By now, he knew complaining served him no favours. Hunter was not kind or understanding or sympathetic and he showed no mercy. He was a boy who enjoyed having power and used it ruthlessly. The easiest way for Sebastian to get through the school year with Hunter owning him was to simply do whatever he asked. _

_He'd had a few boyfriends back in Paris so Sebastian was well practised in how to pleasure a man. So he put all his best efforts into the hand-job. Not because he wanted Hunter to feel good, but simply because he wanted it to be over as fast as possible. _

"_Hold up your plate," Hunter growled out when he was close._

_Sebastian's heart sank a little as he realised what Hunter had planned. He let his hand drop from Hunter's cock and the senior took over, fisting himself while Sebastian raised his plate of food. Grinning evilly, Hunter ejaculated over Sebastian's lunch. _

"_Eat up," Hunter laughed and Sebastian looked down at the spoiled food in dismay. "Here, let me help you," he said with false kindness. He picked up the cum-covered cheese baguette and forced it past Sebastian's lips. "That's it, chew and swallow," Hunter mocked as Sebastian's eyes welled up. _

"_Now, what do you say?" Hunter asked._

"_Thank you, sir," Sebastian said, feeling sick. _

"_Perhaps my boy would like a drink?" Hunter asked._

_Soon enough, Sebastian was being forced to drink the older boy's piss. _

_End Flashback_

_XXX_

"It's a nice day," Sebastian commented feeling a little foolish for talking about the weather.

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt agreed looking up at the blue sky.

"Have you decided what to sing for your Warbler audition later?" Sebastian asked.

"I have something prepared," Kurt answered.

"I look forward to hearing it," Sebastian said as he nibbled at a strawberry, deliberately trying to make the action look seductive.

"Trent doesn't have a collar," Kurt stated in askance.

"Of course he doesn't, he's a senior," Sebastian pointed out.

"Oh," Kurt replied. "I didn't realise. I just assumed he was younger. So, if Trent's a senior, who is his…, who did he collar? Is it another Warbler?"

"Trent's never been collared himself and he's never collared anybody else," Sebastian responded.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Trent doesn't have it in his nature to order anybody around," Sebastian said. "He says the thought of putting a collar on somebody makes him nauseous. A senior isn't required to claim a younger student. It's optional and Trent wants no part in it."

"Well, I understand that," Kurt nodded. "But how did he get away without ever being claimed himself?"

"Nobody wanted to claim him," Sebastian answered.

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Because of the way he looks," Sebastian replied honestly. "Clearly you haven't been paying much attention sweetheart. Think about the boys you've met who have collars around their necks. You, Jeff, Blaine, the boys you've seen be fucked and punished in the great hall, in class, in the corridors. You're all pretty boys. And the non-senior boys walking around with bare necks… they're not as pretty."

"But…" Kurt made to make some kind of argument but he faltered. He had no idea what to say so he simply occupied his mouth with a strawberry. "Why doesn't Blaine like me?" he finally asked.

"He doesn't even know you yet, just give him time," Sebastian said.

"So is that how he is with every new person he meets?" Kurt asked.

"No, just you, you're special," Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

"So why do I get the impression he doesn't like me when he doesn't even really know me yet?" Kurt questioned.

"He's jealous," Sebastian told him.

"Jealous?" Kurt repeated doubtfully. "Of what?"

"I've claimed you and he's jealous," Sebastian explained.

"That makes no sense," Kurt said.

"I'm going to be honest Kurt," Sebastian replied. "Since the beginning of the school year, I've claimed a few different boys but it just never worked out. Blaine was one of them. And he was enthusiastic, he was pretty, very eager to please, followed instructions far easier than you… but it just wasn't working for me. So I took the collar off. I had decided to just give up on the idea of claiming someone. Then you showed up and with a gorgeous ass like that who could blame me for resisting?"

"You're a pervert," Kurt responded. "So, basically, Blaine doesn't like me because he has some school-boy crush on you?"

"Pretty much," Sebastian nodded. "I am damn attractive you know. Every gay boy should have a crush on me."

"How long until you decide to get rid of me then?" Kurt asked.

"I have no intentions of letting you go, Kurt," Sebastian answered. "Wow, ok, that probably sounded a little too possessive. But until I graduate, you're mine. And being mine means you're safe."

"Nick told me I should be more grateful towards you," Kurt said.

"If you're offering a blow-job or a make-out session then I totally accept," Sebastian winked.

"I most certainly am not," Kurt blushed looking scandalised and Sebastian threw his head back as he laughed.

"Relax, I'm just being inappropriate and flirting," Sebastian said. "You'll probably need to get used to that, sweetheart."

"Will you stop calling me sweetheart?" Kurt asked in exasperation.

"Probably not," Sebastian answered and Kurt glared a little before remembering how Nick had told him how lucky he was and how he should be more appreciative.

"Um, this is… this is nice," Kurt said gesturing around them at the picnic and the pretty scenery. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked tentatively. "Why are you being so nice? I mean, with this stupid tradition in place you don't have to be nice to me. You could be taking advantage of me. You could be hurting and humiliating me. So why aren't you?"

"Kurt, if you want me to take advantage and humiliate you then I could be up for that," Sebastian teased.

"That's not what I meant," Kurt retorted with a roll of his eyes.

"I was claimed by Hunter Clarington last year," Sebastian said. "It was hell. I don't want a repeat of it. The way he treated me, the way he made me feel, I don't ever want to feel like that again. But even more importantly, I don't want to ever be like him. I don't want to treat anyone the way he treated me. But seriously, Kurt, don't test me like you did by not wearing your collar this morning. I don't want to have to punish you but if you push me then I will. And it will hurt and it will be humiliating. But it will never be public."

"Good to know I guess," Kurt answered awkwardly. "Some of these public displays that go on… it must be unbearable. I can't think of anything worse."

"I can," Sebastian whispered and Kurt looked to him in expectation of an elaboration. "Hunter used me and punished me in public a lot."

"Used?" Kurt asked.

"When I say 'used' I'm referring to sexual acts," Sebastian clarified. "Anyway, he did a lot to me in front of people and it was awful. But things were actually more humiliating for me when it was just the two of us in private."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian admitted. "Maybe because it always felt more like a performance with an audience. Like it wasn't real somehow. But when it was just the two of us with nobody watching, it felt far too real. But people are different. We respond differently to things and have different opinions on what constitutes as humiliating or sexy or whatever. But for me, private time with Hunter was always the worst. So much so that punishments and sexual acts in front of other people was almost a relief in comparison."

_XXX_

_Flashback_

_One afternoon, Hunter paraded a naked Sebastian through the halls of Dalton Academy. The word 'SLUT' was written on his forehead. As an added form of humiliation, Hunter had forced Sebastian to write the word on his skin himself. The writing was big and red and there was no chance that anyone could miss seeing it._

_He walked Sebastian about the school for a while, leading him by his collar. Every now and then, Hunter would order Sebastian to suck off another senior, all of them blowing their load over Sebastian's face. As Hunter led a cum-covered Sebastian up the winding staircase back to Hunter's dormitory, Sebastian didn't think things could possibly get anymore humiliating. He was wrong._

_In the privacy of Hunter's bedroom, the older boy took things a step further. He instructed Sebastian to sit in the desk chair while he set up his laptop. Quietly, Sebastian waited, feeling uneasy about what Hunter could have planned._

"_Hello, Mr. Smythe," Hunter boomed out and Sebastian whipped his head round, staring at Hunter in horror and shock. "I'm Hunter Clarington," he introduced and Sebastian prayed that the boy was bluffing. "I attend Dalton with your son."_

"_Hunter Clarington, son of Charles Clarington I presume?" Sebastian froze as the sound of his father's voice clearly sounded from Hunter's laptop. He felt like he might cry as Hunter conversed with his father._

"_Perhaps you'd like to talk to your son now?" Hunter asked and Sebastian shook his head frantically, begging Hunter with his eyes not to be so cruel._

_His pleas didn't work. All too soon, Hunter had placed the laptop on the desk and forcibly turned Sebastian's head so he was facing the screen._

"_Say hello to daddy," Hunter ordered with malicious glee._

"_Hello father," Sebastian said in a small voice, painfully aware of the cum smeared on his face and the word 'SLUT' scribed on his forehead in his very own handwriting. _

"_That's my good slut," Hunter praised ruffling Sebastian's hair then scooping up a bit of cum on his finger and pushing that finger through Sebastian's lips. "Be good for me, Sebastian; show your daddy how much you enjoy cum. What do you say?" he prompted after withdrawing his finger from Sebastian's mouth._

"_Thank you, sir," Sebastian said feeling like he could die from shame._

_End Flashback_

_XXX_

With the lunch period nearly over, Kurt helped Sebastian pack the blanket and picnic basket away before they headed back inside the school building. Sebastian then guided Kurt to his next lesson, resting a hand on the boy's lower back as they stopped by the classroom door.

"I'll see you at Warbler rehearsal," Sebastian said. "Sing something good," he smiled before walking off to his own classroom.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thank you to everyone for reading/reviewing**

**Chapter 6**

As Sebastian joined Thad and Nick at the Warbler Council table, he felt inexplicably nervous. Any minute, Kurt would stride through the double doors of the choir room and audition for The Warblers. Sebastian's mouth was dry and his palms were starting to sweat. He had no idea if Kurt could actually sing.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked in concern.

"What if he's terrible?" Sebastian replied.

"Relax," Nick advised. "He was in the Glee Club at his old school, remember. He must have some vocal talent."

"What if he sings a song that everybody hates?" Sebastian panicked.

"Gentlemen," Trent called out gaining everybody's attention. "Allow me to introduce Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian straightened up in his seat as he watched Kurt step through. If Kurt felt nervous he didn't show it. He stepped into the performance area and Sebastian's eyes followed Kurt's hand as it smoothed out his hair before falling down to rest on his hip.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt," Nick told the younger boy.

Kurt handed a CD to Trent but didn't give a signal to indicate he was ready to perform. Instead he fingered the collar at his throat, as though it were restricting him in some way.

"One second," Sebastian called out stepping up from the Council table and moving round the room towards Kurt. "Just so there is no confusion," he commented in a loud tone as he unclasped the collar. "I am not in anyway un-claiming Kurt Hummel. I am simply removing his collar so that he can perform his audition piece to the best of his ability. As soon as this Warbler rehearsal comes to an end Kurt will put the collar back on. Understood?" he asked Kurt in a quieter tone once he had fully removed the collar. Kurt nodded in response. "Good, break a leg," Sebastian encouraged with a smile before returning to his seat at the table with Thad and Nick. "Shit, please be good," Sebastian whispered so that only Nick could hear.

Finally ready to perform, Kurt nodded to Trent who pressed play. Music filled the room and Sebastian waited with bated breath to find out if Kurt was good or not. Trent had his fingers crossed hopefully and Jeff was on the edge of his seat with nerves, also hoping that Kurt would deliver an impressive performance. Perched on the arm of one of the sofa's, Blaine was sitting up straight, his heart hammering in his chest, worried that Kurt might be more talented than he was.

As Kurt sang, he closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again he didn't see The Warblers. Instead, he imagined he was back in the McKinley High choir room with the New Directions. He could picture Mercedes standing in Trent's spot, smiling proudly and nodding to him in encouragement. In place of Jeff he could see Sam, the blonde smiling at him, his eyes judgement-free. He imagined Quinn gazing at him in awe and Puck's eyes welling with emotion. At the Council table, he pictured Mr. Schue instead of Thad, the man appreciating his performance on the surface but no doubt preparing some excuse as to why Kurt couldn't have a solo. In place of Blaine, he saw Rachel, the often irritating but undeniably talented girl who struggled to share the spotlight. Then his eyes flicked to Sebastian and the walls of McKinley High and the faces of the New Directions disappeared. He was back in the choir room of Dalton, the faces of The Warblers watching his performance.

Many of the boys were smiling, clearly impressed, a few of them had even joined in as back-up. Sebastian was grinning broadly and Nick alternated between smiling in amusement at the look on his friend's face, watching Kurt in admiration and gazing fondly at Jeff. Then there was Thad with a furrowed brow and pursed lips, seemingly not as enthusiastic as the others.

Looking to Blaine, Kurt discovered that the boy who so reminded him of Rachel was staring at the floor. As he sang, he kept his sights on Blaine for a while. The song progressed and Blaine seemed to physically swallow his pride and jealousy before he lifted his head and forced an awkward smile, similar to how Rachel had done during Sunshine's audition to join the New Directions. Just before the final chorus, Blaine added his vocals to the back-up and was the first to congratulate Kurt on his performance, the moment reminding Kurt of Rachel's reaction to Mercedes singing 'And I am Telling You'.

"Well done, Kurt," Nick stated standing up. "All in favour of Kurt Hummel joining The Warblers raise your hand," he instructed.

Everybody in the room raised their hands, though Kurt noticed Thad hesitate before doing so.

"In that case, Kurt Hummel, welcome to The Warblers," Nick declared.

XXX

Warbler Rehearsal resumed as normal and Kurt felt he did pretty well and picked things up quickly. It was very different to the often chaotic rehearsals he was used to with the New Directions, but it was still an opportunity to do what he loved and Kurt was eager to settle in and truly feel like a part of the team.

"Good job, Kurt, you've done really well," Nick told him supportively when the rehearsal came to an end.

"Did you have fun?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Yes, I genuinely did," Kurt answered honestly.

"I'm sure you're aware that Sectionals are coming up," Nick said. "Auditions for solos are scheduled for next week if you're interested."

"I could audition for a solo at Sectionals?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"Of course," Nick told him before taking Jeff by the hand and leading him out.

"Hey Kurt, your performance was amazing," Trent complimented.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

"Personally I think you'd be a great choice to perform a solo," Trent told him. "But just don't get your hopes up, ok?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Blaine's kind of our star," Trent explained and the pair looked across the choir room to where Thad was currently fussing over Blaine. "He's a great performer but so are a lot of other people in this room. But when it comes to competitions its usually only Blaine's talent that gets showcased."

"That doesn't sound fair," Kurt replied.

"It isn't," Trent agreed. "But that's the way it was last year. Back then, Wed, David and Hunter were the three Council members. Wes claimed Blaine that year and he made sure Blaine got every solo and duet. This year, Thad is on the Council and he owns Blaine. He'll be doing all he can to get Blaine all the lead vocal performances."

"Wait, are you saying I shouldn't bother auditioning for a solo?" Kurt asked.

"Not at all, I'd love you to have a solo," Trent said. "I'm just saying don't get your hopes up. I'll see you later, Kurt," he smiled.

"Hey," Sebastian grinned, his eyes sweeping up and down Kurt's body. "Welcome to the Warblers. You were amazing, everyone's really impressed."

"I'm not entirely sure Thad was," Kurt replied.

"Thad's a moron," Sebastian shrugged. "Here, I need you to put this back on," he said holding up the collar.

"Do I really have to?" Kurt sighed.

"Yes," Sebastian stated firmly.

"What if I don't?" Kurt asked after quickly checking that they were alone in the room.

"Don't test me, Kurt," Sebastian warned.

"Just answer my question," Kurt replied and Sebastian seemed to be taking steadying breaths so as not to lose his temper.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian admitted. "It really depends on who you might come across in the corridors. If I let you out there without a collar, any senior you bump in to would have the right to claim you for himself. If you bumped into Trent, or Nick, or someone like that you'd be perfectly safe. But if you bumped into the wrong senior anything could happen to you. Your virginity could be ripped away from you on the corridor floor, you could be used as a toilet, you could be whipped and spanked… look, I don't know, Kurt and I don't want to know, ok? So stop being so difficult and just put the damn collar on," his tone of voice turned a little fiercer with the final sentence.

"I meant… I meant what you would do to me if I didn't put the collar on," Kurt said, his eyes on the carpet.

"I don't know," Sebastian sighed, clearly agitated. "Um… bend you over the council table and spank you until you comply," he improvised.

Kurt let out a small snort of laughter; not looking too convinced that Sebastian would follow through on the threat.

"You couldn't even bring yourself to spank me properly in my dorm room," Kurt recalled. "I find it hard to believe you could manage it any better in here."

Sebastian cast his eyes to the ground; Kurt's words making him feel humiliated. He looked to the Council table and he could picture bending Kurt over it for a spanking, but he wasn't convinced himself that he would actually do so. With a sigh, he threw the collar down at Kurt's feet.

"Do whatever you want, Kurt," Sebastian said. "Either put the collar on and come join the rest of us for dinner in the hall. Or leave it on the floor and face whoever and whatever might be waiting for you outside these doors. Your choice, sweetheart."

"Wait," Kurt called quietly when Sebastian turned to leave. Bending down, Kurt picked up the collar and fastened it back onto his throat. "I'm ready," he mumbled.

"Good boy," Sebastian replied and Kurt's cheeks pinked at the praise. "Come on."

They stepped out of the choir room together and happened upon Blaine and Thad in the next corridor. Blaine was leaning up against the wall and Thad was on his knees before him. Such sights were not a common thing in the halls of Dalton and it stunned Sebastian as much as it did Kurt. Normally, it would be the senior receiving the blow-job with their claimed boy at their feet.

Clearly, Blaine was aware of their presence because he looked over at them, or more specifically at Sebastian. His eyes were wet, like he might cry.

"I don't understand," Kurt commented in a whisper once Sebastian had ushered him on to the next corridor.

"I'm not sure I do either," Sebastian admitted.

XXX

Over the next few days Kurt was well behaved, much to Sebastian's relief. He still seemed resentful of the situation (which was perfectly understandable) but he didn't seem to be fighting Sebastian or pushing boundaries for the time being. Instead, Sebastian noticed that Kurt seemed to have taken an interest in Blaine. At meal times and in Warbler rehearsals, there was still a degree of tension between Kurt, Blaine, and Thad and by extension Sebastian. Yet Kurt seemed to have decided to interact with Thad and Blaine as much as possible rather than keep his distance. Curious himself, Sebastian has asked Kurt what he was up to but the younger boy had revealed nothing.

"Ready to tell me what you're thinking yet?" Sebastian asked stepping up behind Kurt in the library and making him jump.

"Don't do that," Kurt hissed whacking him in the arm with the book he was holding.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

_Sebastian had hit Hunter once, in public. It was during the Christmas holidays and Sebastian had gone home to his parents. He had spent most of his time locked away in his bedroom. His mother thankfully knew nothing of Dalton's tradition, but his father knew and Sebastian was still angry with him for that, not to mention humiliated. _

_Then it got to the point where he just couldn't stand to be in his room anymore. He needed to be outside, he needed fresh air. His father had tried talking to him, offering some kind of father/son bonding activity but Sebastian shunned his efforts and headed out alone. _

_Somehow, he ended up crossing paths with Hunter. The older teen was with a group of boys Sebastian had never seen before. Catching Hunter's eye, Sebastian just knew the older boy wasn't going to let him pass unscathed. It didn't matter to Hunter that they were no longer in the walls of Dalton Academy, he was still going to behave as though Sebastian belonged to him and try and humiliate him in front of his friends. _

_Head down, Sebastian tried to walk away as fast as possible, though he knew it was pointless. _

"_Sebastian," Hunter greeted and Sebastian froze, like a deer caught in headlights as Hunter and his friends circled him. "Just the thing we need, boys," he announced to his friends as he eyed Sebastian up as though he were a piece of meat. "We're all a little bored," he told Sebastian. "We've been looking for a toy to play with. Now we've found one. Get on your knees," he commanded and his friends guffawed._

"_Go fuck yourself," Sebastian retorted daringly._

_Hunter's eyes darkened. He looked outraged and the fact that a couple of his companions had sniggered at Sebastian's response certainly didn't help matters. _

_For the first week or two, Sebastian had defied Hunter, stood up to him. The outcome had never been good. Any time he disobeyed Hunter, (in private or in front of others) Sebastian had soon been treated to a world of pain and humiliation. He knew the look in Hunter's eye, knew it meant trouble and that it promised soreness, bruises and tears. But Sebastian wasn't going to take it, not this time, even if it meant harsher punishments would await him after the holidays._

"_Oh look, the little boy is trying to behave like a big man," Hunter goaded. "But you're not. You know you're not, and your daddy knows your not," he jeered. "Daddy knows you're a slut, doesn't he? He must be so proud," he added sarcastically. "You're nothing, Smythe," Hunter said darkly. "Nothing but my little submissive sex toy. Now get on your knees where you belong and show my friends how filthy you really are."_

_Sebastian didn't move, didn't speak, just balled his hands into angry fists._

"_I said, get on your knees," Hunter practically growled._

"_And I said go fuck yourself," Sebastian sneered before throwing his fist through the air and smashing his knuckles into the side of Hunter's loathsome face. _

_He wasn't as strong as Hunter, but the shock factor was enough to give him time to run away. _

"_You'll regret that you little shit!" Hunter yelled after him._

_Sebastian carried on running, not looking back until he was safe inside his house._

"_Sebastian, son, is everything alright?" his father asked in concern._

"_Leave me alone," Sebastian huffed, recoiling when his father made to touch his shoulder._

_End Flashback_

_XXX_

Standing beside Kurt behind a bookshelf, Sebastian looked across the room of the library to where Blaine and Thad were seated at a table together, seemingly studying. Kurt's eyes were fixated on the pair, as they had been for the past few days since Kurt's Warbler audition.

"Seriously, why are you so interested in those two all of a sudden?" Sebastian enquired. "Is it a crush? Because you can do better, Kurt. In fact, 'better' happens to be stood right next to you," he flirted indicating himself.

"I don't have a crush on Thad or Blaine," Kurt answered. "And you're not as hot as you think you are. Arrogance and sleaze aren't traits I find attractive."

"What do you find attractive?" Sebastian asked. "Romance, charm?" he guessed. "I could do those things for you," he winked flashing Kurt his most handsome smile.

"Your flirtatious attitude makes me uncomfortable," Kurt stated pointedly.

"My apologies," Sebastian replied setting an arm about Kurt's shoulders. The younger boy tried to shake him off but Sebastian determinedly kept close to him. "So if it isn't a crush, why are you spying on Thad and Blaine? I know those boys, they're pretty boring people, you could do things more valuable with your time… get to know me better for example."

"Thad and Blaine, they're different," Kurt stated. "Just like Nick and Jeff are different but… Thad and Blaine are different in a different way."

"You're not making any sense," Sebastian told him. "And by the way, my favourite colour's green."

"Nick and Jeff are goofy in love," Kurt commented. "The collar doesn't mean anything for them; accept that Jeff is safe from anyone else touching him. But there's something very peculiar about Thad and Blaine's… relationship. Well, 'relationship' isn't really the word I'm looking for but I can't think of a more appropriate description right now. I like cyan blue."

"My favourite superhero is The Flash," Sebastian revealed. "Why do you find the situation with Thad and Blaine peculiar?"

"Because Thad worships Blaine," Kurt answered. "When he talks he always offers him praise and showers him with compliments. He looks at him like he holds the sun, moon and stars. Thad's the senior, yet he's the one who gets Blaine coffee and carries his books. He gives the blow-jobs and I've never once seen him punish Blaine or say a single derogatory word about him. I like Spiderman and The Hulk."

"So, Thad isn't an abusive senior," Sebastian shrugged. "Why does that have you so interested? I'm not an abusive senior either, or had that escaped your attention? I love the Hunger Games books."

"I know you're not abusive," Kurt replied gently looking Sebastian in the eye. "And I _am _grateful, even if it doesn't always seem like it. But… Blaine, he, I don't know. As far as I can tell, Thad isn't mistreating him or bullying him like a lot of seniors around here do. But every now and then I see something in Blaine's face. He looks upset, like he _is _being abused. Don't judge me… I like Twilight."

"Lame," Sebastian commented. "I'm sure Blaine's fine. Thad is kind of a stuck-up snob at times but he'd never hit Blaine."

"Abuse doesn't have to be physical," Kurt pointed out. "Maybe… maybe being disowned by you had more of an impact on him than you realised."

"Great, so it's my fault?" Sebastian groaned. "Do you want me to go talk to him? Would that make you feel better?"

"It might," Kurt shrugged.

"Fine, I'll go talk to him," Sebastian said. "Look, I'm going now, happy?"

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he stayed by the bookshelves, watching Sebastian approach Blaine and Thad's table.

XXX

"Well?" Kurt asked a few minutes later when Sebastian returned. "What did Blaine say?"

"He didn't say anything," Sebastian answered. "But Thad told me to mind my own business. He'd also like to pass that same message on to you. They know you've been watching them."

"I'm just…" Kurt searched for the right word.

"Nosy? Interfering?" Sebastian suggested.

"Concerned," Kurt replied.

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "But Blaine isn't even your friend."

"He could be," Kurt said. "Does he really have a bow-tie collection?"

"Yes," Sebastian answered.

"Well, so do I," Kurt said. "Perhaps he and I could bond over that."

"And as sexy as that sounds, how about I escort you to dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"You don't need to chaperone me everywhere," Kurt replied. "I can find my way around myself you know."

"Fine, see you at dinner," Sebastian responded before striding away.

XXX

"Hey, sweetheart," Sebastian greeted some time later when Kurt finally joined him and his friends at the dinner table. "What took you so long?"

Kurt mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Sebastian smirked.

"I got lost," Kurt snapped at him and Sebastian threw his head back laughing. Kurt kicked him in the shin in retaliation.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello everybody, thanks for reading/reviewing, it is always helpful to know what you think**

**Chapter 7**

The weekend arrived and Sebastian woke up early, showered and took great care in dressing himself. He then spent a little longer than usual styling his hair before heading down to the breakfast hall to fix two cups of coffee; one for himself and one for Kurt. Drinks of coffee in hand, Sebastian made his way back upstairs and knocked on Kurt's door. Butterflies flapped around in his stomach as he waited for Kurt to open the door.

"Morning, sweetheart," Sebastian grinned presenting the cup of coffee to the younger boy.

"Morning, thanks," Kurt replied accepting the coffee cup.

"Can I come in?" Sebastian asked.

"Ok," Kurt stood back to let him through before shutting the door behind them.

"I thought perhaps we could hang out together today," Sebastian said. "Get out of Dalton for the day, no collar necessary," he added pointedly. "We could go shopping. Maybe grab some lunch somewhere, my treat," he winked. "Or we could go to the movies, or head down to the park and feed the ducks and oh my god, did I really just suggest that?"

"Actually, I already have plans," Kurt replied.

"Oh," Sebastian dropped his gaze to the carpet, trying to hide his disappointment. "Right, um, ok. That's… that's fine. I know it isn't my business but… what plans?"

"I'm heading to the Mall to meet up with my girlfriends," Kurt told him.

"Sounds nice," Sebastian said quietly hoping that Kurt would invite him along. He didn't. "Enjoy your day. Maybe we could hang out later, or tomorrow?"

"I'm not coming back to Dalton tonight," Kurt said as he moved about his room packing a bag. "I'm having a sleepover with the girls. I won't be back till Sunday evening. But have a good weekend."

"Right, sure," Sebastian replied. "I have plenty of other things to do," he said awkwardly before leaving Kurt's dorm room.

Feeling incredibly foolish, Sebastian made his way to Nick's room. He walked straight in without knocking, finding Jeff on his knees giving Nick a blow-job.

"Sorry," Sebastian apologised with a slight blush.

"No worries," Nick replied as he tucked himself away and helped Jeff to his feet. "Although, I am starting to wonder if perhaps you enjoy seeing us together," he teased. "You never knock."

"Sorry," Sebastian repeated. "I was hoping the two of you could cheer me up."

"Let me guess… something to do with Kurt," Nick said.

"I invited him to spend the day with me," Sebastian replied. "But he already has plans."

"So spend the day with us," Jeff smiled.

"Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course not," Nick assured him. "You're our favourite person in the entire school."

"There's no-one else we'd rather spend our time with," Jeff agreed.

"I am pretty fantastic," Sebastian nodded.

XXX

Being at the mall with his girlfriends felt wonderful. Walking from shop to shop to examine different clothing items and accessories really helped to put Kurt's mind at ease and forget about the insanity of Dalton Academy's sleazy tradition.

"So what are the boys like?" Tina asked with a great deal of interest. "Any hotties?"

"I haven't really been paying attention," Kurt answered.

"Oh come on Hummel," Santana said. "You're in an all boy's school, you should totally be checking out the man candy. And trust your Auntie Tana when she tells you that at least half of those boys are capital G gay and the other half will totally be up for sexual experimentation. So stop being boring like Grandma Berry and get your virginity taken care of."

"No thank you," Kurt replied.

"Seriously, Kurt, are you ok there?" Mercedes ask threading her arm through his.

"It's… different," Kurt settled for saying.

"Are you making friends?" Quinn asked him.

"I guess so," Kurt shrugged. "But I'm more interested in concentrating on my studies than socialising. But I have joined The Warblers."

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. "Kurt, how could you betray me like this? You can't be my competition."

"Shut up, Streisand," Santana snapped while the others groaned and rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry," Kurt apologised. "I know its awkward but I need a creative outlet. I need to perform."

"You don't have to apologise, Kurt, we completely understand," Mercedes assured him.

"Yeah, Rachel's just being selfish again," Brittany added.

"Hey, come look at these," Tina called excitedly leading the way to a jewellery display.

Grabbing Kurt's arm, Santana led him away from the others.

"Ok, you can be honest now, how are things really going at Hogwarts?" Santana asked.

"It's fine," Kurt told her and the Cheerio just cocked her head to the side clearly unconvinced.

"You can't lie for shit, Hummel, your innocent face gives you away," Santana informed him.

"Fine," Kurt huffed. "Dalton isn't exactly what I imagined it to be. But my dad and Carole paid a lot of money to send me there so I'm just going to have to make it work."

"Are the rumours true?" Santana asked and Kurt felt incredibly nervous.

"Rumours, what rumours?" Kurt replied trying to feign ignorance and sincerely hoping that Santana had no idea about the claiming system that went on in the walls of Dalton Academy.

"That all the senior boys use younger students as sex toys," Santana said bluntly and Kurt was sure he was blushing.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kurt lied.

The Latina eyed him suspiciously and Kurt did everything he could not to waver under her gaze and give anything away.

"Well, everything about you still screams virgin," Santana decided. "I guess all that perverted sex stuff must be rumours after all. There's no way you and your gay face would last more than a day without getting fucked if the rumours were true. Shame," Santana commented. "A good fuck might have really cheered you up. Come on, loser, time for more shopping," she said moving to join the other girls, sashaying her hips as she did so.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to be very careful around Santana in future. If she ever discovered that the Dalton rumours were in fact true he would be absolutely mortified. If Kurt Hummel had his way, then nobody outside of Dalton would ever know about his being 'claimed' by Sebastian Smythe.

XXX

Later on, as Kurt and the girls stopped for lunch, Kurt spied Thad and Blaine strolling about the mall hand-in-hand. Thad was talking animatedly and carrying all the bags in his free hand while Blaine looked rather bored. Turning his head, Blaine caught Kurt looking at him so Kurt quickly dropped his gaze.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked having noticed the two boys also.

"That's Blaine and Thad," Kurt revealed. "They go to Dalton. They're also on The Warblers."

"Invite them to join us," Rachel encouraged. "It would be a perfect opportunity for us to spy on them."

"Rachel, I'm on their team now," Kurt reminded her. "I'm not going to help you spy and sabotage."

"Very well, I'll do it myself," Rachel decided standing up and waving at the pair enthusiastically. "Blaine, Thad, join us," she commanded and Thad seemed to look to Blaine for an opinion and the younger teen gave a subtle nod before they made their way to join Kurt and the girls at their table. "Well, Kurt, do remember your manners and introduce us," Rachel said with a wide grin.

"Blaine, Thad," Kurt said. "Meet Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes," he introduced each girl in turn.

"Nice to meet you all," Blaine said politely.

"Pleasure," Thad added though his greeting seemed more forced than friendly.

"So I understand that you two are members of your school Glee Club?" Rachel asked.

"That is correct," Thad answered puffing his chest out proudly. "I myself am on The Warbler Council and my Blaine here is our star performer."

"Really?" Rachel asked looking Blaine over. "I've been singing since before I could talk. How about you?"

"Um, I'm not too sure. I guess my brother and I started performing together to family and friends since I was four," Blaine answered.

"Four," Rachel scoffed. "Well, I guess that means you have a lot of catching up to do before you could even hope to measure up to my talent."

"I would thank you not to talk to my Blaine like that," Thad interjected.

"Just so you know, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel declared. "And I'm the star of the New Directions and I will defeat you when we face each other. In fact, I could win a sing-off right now. Unless your Blaine is too scared or simply isn't prepared."

"No, no sing-off," Santana cut in. "Just sit down and eat your vegan subway. You two can go now," she told Thad and Blaine. "You're boring us and I'm sick of looking at you."

"Sebastian will be hearing of this unsatisfactory behaviour, Kurt," Thad warned before taking Blaine's hand again and leading him away. "Come along, Blaine, I'll treat you to a lunch more fitting for someone as wonderful as you."

"What the hell did that little snob mean?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, and who the hell is Sebastian?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"Are you sure things are ok at Dalton, Kurt?" Tina asked with concern.

"Do you need to come back to McKinley?" Brittany asked. "Because we'll protect you."

"I can't come back to McKinley, Britt," Kurt told the blonde. "I wish I could but… it just isn't safe for me there anymore. But I'm fine at Dalton, I'm safe there," he insisted. "Honestly, you don't need to worry."

"But… who is Sebastian?" Quinn queried.

"Oh, he's no-one really," Kurt answered keeping his eyes averted and trying to quickly improvise a believable lie. "He's just… he's the Head-Boy," he invented. "Trivial complaints and arguments between students get reported to him before teachers are brought in to take more serious action if need be. It isn't a problem. You don't need to worry about anything."

He chanced a glance at Santana and instinctively knew she wasn't buying his story. Luckily, it seemed the other girls did and Santana made no further comment on it.

XXX

Or at least, Santana made no further comment on the 'who is Sebastian' debacle until later that night. Rachel and Tina were preparing snacks in the kitchen while the other girls were arguing over which movies they should watch. Kurt was in the bathroom working through his skincare routine and Santana invited herself in.

"Do you mind?" Kurt huffed at her, annoyed that she had freely wandered in to the bathroom while he was occupying it.

"No, not really," she replied standing behind him with her hands on her hips, staring carefully at him by means of the mirror. "Who's Sebastian?"

"I already explained who Sebastian was," Kurt commented as he carefully rubbed moisturiser into his skin.

"Your little bullshit story might have convinced them, but I'm not buying it," Santana replied. "Were you lying to me earlier as well? Are the Dalton rumours true? Has this Sebastian guy claimed you?"

"Honestly, Santana," Kurt sighed turning round to face her directly. "Do you really believe I would allow someone to 'claim' me?"

Her mouth parted as though to make a response but it never formed. Santana looked him over, suddenly not looking quite as confident as before.

"Ok, whatever may or may not be happening at that school," Santana said. "And whoever the hell this Sebastian guy is… just promise me that if you need help you'll let me know and then Auntie Tana will waltz right in to Dalton Academy and cause a hell of a lot of trouble just to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, Santana, I promise," Kurt told her. "There is no secret sex thing happening at Dalton and Sebastian is just a guy on The Warblers, that's all. You don't need to worry about me."

"Whatever, I wasn't worried," Santana denied. She looked back at him over her shoulder, still looking unconvinced by the lies Kurt had issued her with but she didn't pry further. "Hurry up," she told him before leaving.

XXX

On Sunday evening, Sebastian found himself loitering around the entrance halls of Dalton Academy, waiting for Kurt to return. He paced up and down, his mind suggesting that maybe Kurt had been too freaked out to return and that he might not ever see him again. It was a little pathetic really. Sebastian barely knew anything about the other boy yet the idea of not seeing him again just made him ache. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to know him, to protect him and his dick certainly wanted to be buried deep inside the ivory skinned boy's ass.

Finally, finally, Kurt returned and Sebastian had to fight very hard not to run down to meet him. Instead, he stood still where he was with what he hoped to be a kind smile on his face waiting to greet the other boy.

"Welcome back," Sebastian smiled. "Good weekend?"

"Definitely better than any day I've spent here," Kurt commented and Sebastian tried not to take the statement personally.

"Do you have your collar?" Sebastian asked seeing that Kurt's neck was bare (not that he'd really expected Kurt to return wearing it).

"I left it in my room," Kurt answered. "There was no way I was taking that with me. If one of the girls found it I would have died. It's bad enough that Thad got them asking awkward questions."

"Yes, Thad mentioned that he and Blaine ran in to you," Sebastian nodded. "Apparently your friends were rather rude to Blaine and Thad thinks I should punish you."

"Well you're not going to," Kurt retorted and Sebastian bristled a little bit, Kurt's tone and attitude making him feel… worthless.

"I'll take you to your room," Sebastian said quietly.

"That won't be necessary," Kurt replied.

"I'm taking you to your room," Sebastian insisted in a stronger tone. "No arguments."

"I can fine my own way," Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sure you can," Sebastian agreed. "But you're not wearing your collar," he said as he placed his hand to the back of Kurt's neck. "If you walk alone through this school without your collar anyone can do anything to you."

"It might not be as bad as you think," Kurt argued as they made their way to Kurt's dorm room. "Maybe people would just leave me alone and let me go about my day. Just because you had an abusive senior doesn't mean everybody would want to take advantage of me. Maybe nobody's interested. Or maybe you were just badly behaved and deserved the punishments your senior gave you. Ow," he whimpered as Sebastian's grip on his neck tightened.

"Listen up, Kurt Hummel," Sebastian replied and it was evident that he was furious. "You don't know shit about what happened between me and Hunter so I would advise you to keep your insensitive bitchy little comments to yourself. Understood?"

Kurt made no reply.

"Move," Sebastian ordered quietly and he guided Kurt upwards and into his dorm room. "Get unpacked," Sebastian said once they were in Kurt's room. "And if you have any homework due for tomorrow make sure its done." He then turned and left and made his way two doors down to Nick's room.

As usual, he forgot to knock and stormed inside to find Nick and Jeff simply cuddled up in bed together sharing gentle little kisses.

"Sebastian?" Nick asked in concern.

"Kurt he… he really hit a nerve," Sebastian said vaguely. "I just… I need to calm down so that I don't do anything stupid."

"Sebastian, if you think Kurt needs to be punished then you should punish him," Nick said.

"No," Sebastian objected. "He really pissed me off, Nick. If I tried to punish him I'd go too far. I don't want to hurt him and I'm not even sure I can punish him. I don't seem to be very good at being in control. I struggle just to get him to wear that damn collar for fuck sake. I just… I just need to calm down."

"I know that you like him," Nick said tentatively. "But he's been difficult since day one. A punishment might do him some good."

"Well I can't do it," Sebastian cried out in irritation kicking at Nick's desk chair. "Fuck, maybe I should just un-collar him."

"You can't," Jeff spoke up. "If you un-claim Kurt another senior would claim him in a heartbeat. And it could be one of the nastier ones. Don't give up on him. I like Kurt, I don't want him to be hurt or abused."

"And I don't want that either, Jeff, but I don't know what to do here," Sebastian groaned in frustration. "I'm trying my best but nothing seems to be working. I guess Hunter was right," he muttered bitterly. "All I'm good for is to be someone's submissive little sex toy."

"Don't, don't talk like that," Jeff winced. "Hunter is wrong. You can be a great senior, Sebastian. But you need to be firm with, Kurt."

"I can't do it, Jeff," Sebastian complained as he slammed his fists against the wardrobe before sinking down onto the bed.

"Yes you can," Jeff insisted kneeling at Sebastian's feet and resting his hands on the older boy's thighs while Nick sat close by. "You're angry right now, but you've come to us rather than try and punish Kurt in this state. That's completely the right thing to do, Sebastian. Now you just need to calm down and then return to Kurt and make it clear that you're the one in control and that he needs to listen to you and respect you."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sebastian asked.

"I know you don't want to," Jeff replied. "But I think Nick's right. Maybe you do need to punish Kurt. It doesn't have to be anything extreme or painful or humiliating like Hunter ever did to you. But it needs to be effective. And when Kurt behaves well you should reward him too."

"I just… I just want to keep him safe," Sebastian sighed. "And I want him to like me. If I try and punish him he'll just become more antagonistic towards me."

"Just do what you think is right, Sebastian," Nick advised. "Even if that means un-claiming him."

"Don't un-claim him," Jeff begged.

"I think I'll just give it a few more minutes and then I'll try talking to him," Sebastian said. "He probably won't listen but I'll try."

"Just trust your instincts," Jeff suggested. "And don't try to imitate Hunter," he warned. "Trust yourself and then hopefully Kurt will trust you too. But whatever you do, don't let your anger get the better of you."

Sebastian nodded and pulled Jeff in for a hug.

XXX

Feeling confident that he had calmed down enough, Sebastian left the company of Nick and Jeff and made his way to Kurt's dorm room. He raised his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door waiting for Kurt to answer and permit him entry.

"What now?" Kurt groaned stepping aside so Sebastian could enter.

"Now, we need to discuss your punishment," Sebastian told him in a serious tone.

"You can't punish me, I haven't done anything," Kurt objected. "And I am not having you… spank me or… or violate me in anyway."

"Why do you think I need to punish you, Kurt?" Sebastian asked doing his best to stay calm and sound confident even though he felt clueless and out of his depth.

"Because you're a pervert," Kurt retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Wrong answer," Sebastian replied taking a firm hold of Kurt's shoulders and turning him so that they were both facing the full-length mirror that hung on the door of Kurt's wardrobe. "Tell me why I need to punish you, Kurt."

"You don't, I haven't done anything," Kurt protested. He tried to shove Sebastian's hands off of his shoulders but the older boy refused to let go.

"I'll ask you again," Sebastian said in a carefully calm tone. "Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?"

"Just leave me alone," Kurt huffed.

"Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?" Sebastian asked and Kurt practically growled in frustration as he tried to break Sebastian's grip. "Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?" he repeated.

Kurt remained silent, his expression sour and stony as he crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at their reflections in the mirror.

"Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?" Sebastian asked reaching one hand round to tilt Kurt's head up by his chin to get him to look at their mirrored image. "Why do I need to punish you?" he asked again.

"Because I didn't have that stupid collar," Kurt grumbled.

"That stupid collar keeps you safe," Sebastian reminded him. "And what else?"

Kurt mumbled something incoherent (and probably offensive) under his breath.

"What else do I need to punish you for, Kurt?" Sebastian asked patiently.

"I mentioned that Hunter jerk," Kurt relented. "And I… I crossed a line," he acknowledged. "It was too harsh. Sorry ok," he apologised.

"Thank you for apologising to me, Kurt," Sebastian said quietly, recalling how Jeff had advised him to praise and reward as well as punish and discipline. "Now, what do you think your punishment should be?"

"What?" Kurt asked spinning around to stare at Sebastian in confusion.

"What should your punishment be?" Sebastian asked.

"I thought you were supposed to decide that," Kurt replied.

"Tonight you'll be deciding," Sebastian told him.

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged. "Maybe you shouldn't bring me a cup of coffee in the morning," Kurt suggested. "Being deprived of your company first thing in the morning would be so devastating," he commented sarcastically.

"Fine," Sebastian agreed. "I won't bring you coffee in the morning."

"Fine," Kurt replied uncaringly.

"And as second part of your punishment we'll extend that a little bit," Sebastian said. "I won't bring you coffee in the morning tomorrow and you will not sit at my table for breakfast. Understood?"

"How about I don't sit with you at meal times for the rest of the week?" Kurt asked challengingly.

"Very well," Sebastian replied. "For the rest of the week I will not bring you coffee in the morning and you will not sit with me at breakfast, lunch or dinner."

"Fine," Kurt agreed seeming completely unfazed. "I feel suitably punished already," he said mockingly.

Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little bit annoyed and embarrassed but he didn't want to show it. So he said his goodnights and left Kurt alone.

XXX

The following morning, Sebastian bypassed Kurt's dorm room and instead headed to Nick's room and handed him a steaming cup of tea.

"Have things improved with Kurt?" Nick asked as they walked down to the breakfast hall together, meeting Jeff along the way.

"I'm not sure," Sebastian answered. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"It'll be ok, Seb," Jeff assured him.

The trio entered the hall together and queued up for their breakfast, Sebastian opting for two warm croissants. They sat down at their usual table, Blaine, Thad and Trent soon joining them.

As he sipped at his coffee and nibbled at his breakfast, Sebastian kept looking to the big double doors waiting for Kurt to arrive. He'd nearly finished eating when Kurt finally appeared. He watched the younger boy queue up for food and noticed that he wasn't wearing his collar. He tensed in his seat, dearly hoping that other seniors wouldn't notice.

"Why isn't Kurt wearing his collar?" Trent asked Sebastian, taking great care not to be overheard by anyone else.

"Probably an act of rebellion," Sebastian sighed.

"Isn't he going to sit with us?" Trent frowned watching Kurt sit at another table.

"No," Sebastian answered. "Last night I assigned him with the punishment of not sitting with me at meal times for the week."

"Why for a week?" Trent asked.

"That was his idea," Sebastian responded keeping his eyes trained on Kurt. "Fuck," Sebastian swore as he watched Jackson slip in to the seat next to Kurt.

"Oh no," Trent remarked.

Jackson appeared to be touching Kurt up under the table and it was obvious Kurt didn't welcome the advances. It was also clear that Jackson was fully aware of Kurt being collar-free.

"Why couldn't he just wear the damn collar?" Sebastian complained standing out of his seat, preparing to intervene and warn Jackson off.

However, Kurt had already pulled away from Jackson and broken in to a full-on sprint out of the hall.

"You should go after him," Trent said. "Even if its just to take him something to eat. He didn't get a chance to touch his food."

"Here," Blaine offered up his untouched bagel and a banana.

"Thanks," Sebastian nodded to Blaine before hurrying out of the hall.

He made his way to Kurt's room and stepped inside without knocking. He found a tearful Kurt frantically putting his collar on.

"Hey, hey, ssh, it's ok," Sebastian soothed placing the bagel and banana on the desk and tentatively placing an arm about Kurt's shoulders. "Did Jackson hurt you?"

"He ripped my uniform pants," Kurt choked out and Sebastian glanced down to see that the zip had indeed been broken. "And he… he t-touched me. He gripped me really hard. It hurt."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said, deciding that would be a more appropriate response than an offer to kiss it better. "I wish that hadn't happened, Kurt. And if you'd been wearing your collar it wouldn't have."

"I'm wearing it now," Kurt rushed to say. "I'll always wear it when I'm supposed to, I promise."

"Ok, ok, that's good, just calm down," Sebastian comforted.

"I hate this school," Kurt sobbed as he furiously forced his tears away, his head bent low, trying to hide from Sebastian.

"Just let me take care of you," Sebastian said gently rubbing Kurt's shoulder lightly before turning away and getting out a fresh set of uniform trousers from the wardrobe. "Put these on," he instructed. "I promise I won't look," he said turning his back.

"Um, I'm ready," Kurt told him once he was changed.

"Here," Sebastian said offering the bagel and banana to him. "You need to eat."

"Thank you," Kurt said accepting the bagel and taking a small bite.

"The foods actually from Blaine," Sebastian pointed out.

"Oh," Kurt was surprised. "But I thought he didn't like me."

"He just doesn't know you," Sebastian corrected. "If the two of you actually talked I know you'd become fast friends. Well, as soon as you both put the claws away that is. Blaine's quite good at sewing by the way."

"Oh?" Kurt replied obviously confused over the statement.

"He could probably fix the zip on your pants for you," Sebastian elaborated. "It'll save you having to buy a new pair."

"Oh, ok, um, I guess I'll ask him," Kurt replied.

"Are you alright to head to class on your own or would you like me to wait?" Sebastian asked.

"I… well, I suppose as you're already here we may as well head down together," Kurt said.

XXX

The morning's events with Jackson had clearly shaken Kurt up somewhat. He stayed much closer to Sebastian and seemed to touch his collar a lot as if to reassure himself that it was still there. Lunch time arrived and after they'd queued for their food, Kurt bit down on his lip looking hesitant. At a guess, Sebastian imagined that Kurt didn't wish to sit apart again but the younger teen clearly didn't want to admit to it.

"You have the collar now," Sebastian reminded him. "You're safe, I promise you. But you still need to serve out your punishment," he said firmly. He had to look away. Kurt's face took on a wounded puppy expression and Sebastian knew if he made eye-contact he'd give in. "You will sit apart from me for lunch and dinner," Sebastian stated. "Then later tonight we will review the situation."

He turned and walked away, forcing himself not to look back because he was sure if he did he would give in and let Kurt sit with him.

"Trent," he asked the kind-faced boy. "Do me a favour, sit with Kurt?"

"Of course," Trent assured. "I'll make sure he's ok."

Sitting down with his lunch tray, Sebastian let out a heavy sigh.

"You're doing the right thing," Jeff told him.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Thanks for reading / reviewing, here lies another chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

At dinner, Kurt once again adopted the abandoned puppy-dog look. Sebastian didn't want to give in to him completely. Jeff and Nick had both advised him that he needed to be firm with Kurt. So instead, Sebastian sent Kurt to sit with Nick, Jeff, Trent and the others and he himself sat elsewhere.

After finishing their meal, Sebastian coaxed Kurt into joining him and some others for a study session in the library. To begin with, Kurt seemed a great deal calmer than he had all day. Then another senior strolled in to the library, pulling his claimed boy behind him, the younger student completely nude with various derogatory words scribed all over his body. Kurt seemed to be more upset and humiliated by the situation than the claimed boy was.

"Hey, it's ok," Sebastian cooed as Kurt shifted closer to him, making a point to avert his eyes from the claimed boy being paraded through the library. "I will never do anything like that to you, sweetheart. I promise."

Kurt swallowed thickly, trying to concentrate on his studies but it didn't seem to be working.

"Can I go back to my dorm now, please?" Kurt begged.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded. "Excuse us, gentlemen," he said to the rest of the group on their behalf before leading Kurt out of the library.

On their way to Kurt's dorm room, they passed by a claimed boy being punished in front of a small crowd of spectators. The younger student was on his hands and knees receiving a spanking. However, this particular boy was clearly sporting an erection and moaning with pleasure at every hit. Clearly he was such a boy who enjoyed the spanking and the audience so perhaps his senior wasn't punishing him at all but permitting him to get off instead.

"Can't you make them stop it?" Kurt asked Sebastian in a whisper.

"No," Sebastian told him quietly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure he's enjoying it."

As if to prove his words, the claimed boy released a string of pleas for more.

"Harder, sir, hit me harder, please," the younger student begged, sticking his reddened ass further in the air.

"Such a good boy," his senior complimented striking his rear.

"Thank you, sir," the spanked boy gasped.

"I don't understand," Kurt commented to Sebastian as they moved on to the next corridor and up a flight of stairs. "How could he enjoy that?"

"Different people are aroused by different things," Sebastian explained with a shrug. "An act that might be humiliating to one person could be a complete turn-on to another."

"And does… does that type of thing turn… um… turn you on?" Kurt asked shyly.

"A little, sometimes," Sebastian answered. "It depends. If a senior was being really cruel and abusive then I couldn't get off on it. But if the claimed boy was in to it like that boy was I can sometimes find it kind of exciting to watch. Whereas you just blush like the adorable virgin you are," he teased.

"I'm just not all that interested in sex," Kurt admitted. "Not like most teenage boys are anyway. I like… I like romance."

"Nothing wrong with that," Sebastian told him as they stopped outside Kurt's dormitory. "Can I come in?"

"Ok," Kurt agreed leading the senior into his room.

"Are you ready to review your punishment?" Sebastian asked.

"Ok," Kurt said again, his hand sub-consciously reaching up to touch his collar.

"As I'm sure you remember, the original agreement was that you would sit apart from me at meal times for the remainder of the week," Sebastian said and Kurt just nodded. "And that was your decision, sweetheart, not mine," he reminded and Kurt quietly nodded again. "Kurt, I'd like you to tell me in your own words how you're feeling about your punishment now."

"I… breakfast was horrible," Kurt answered dropping his gaze to the floor. "And I know it was my fault ok, I should have been wearing the collar, I understand that now, really I do."

"I believe you," Sebastian assured him. "Carry on," he encouraged.

"Trent sat with me for lunch," Kurt continued. "And I know you asked him to do that," he said looking up at Sebastian from underneath his eyelashes. "And for dinner you let me sit with your friends and you sat somewhere else. That was… that was nice. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sebastian replied politely. "Now, how are we to proceed tomorrow?"

"I… I don't want to be sat on my own," Kurt admitted. "And I know you say this collar keeps me safe but… as much as I hate to admit it, the truth is that I'd feel safer if you were with me. Even if you are a meerkat with a Disney Prince haircut."

"Thanks, I'm touched," Sebastian said dryly. "Moving on, I will be willing to allow you to sit with me at meal times again. But I think perhaps an alternative punishment should be implemented. Would you say that's fair, Kurt?"

"As fair as this insane asylum can get I suppose," Kurt sighed.

"In that case, we need to come to an agreement on what your alternative punishment should be," Sebastian told him. "What would you suggest?"

"I don't know," Kurt answered as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. "This isn't really my area of expertise. Besides, I suggested my original punishment thinking it wouldn't be a punishment at all and it turned out to be horrible. Just… I don't know. What are the usual punishments around here?"

"Public spankings, being paraded around the school naked or wearing girls panties, being urinated on, giving head to a group of seniors," Sebastian listed, Kurt's eyes widening in horror at every word.

The younger boy suddenly looked even paler than normal, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a kind of silent scream. With a gentle hand on his back, Sebastian guided the younger boy to sit on his bed.

"Relax," Sebastian soothed. "From the moment I claimed you I promised that I would never hurt you like that."

"Were… did you ever get those punishments?" Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

"More times than I could count," Sebastian answered avoiding Kurt's gaze. "But we're discussing your punishment, sweetheart, not mine. How about you write some lines for me?" he asked and Kurt quirked an eyebrow, not looking too impressed. "One-hundred lines of 'Sebastian Smythe is the sexiest senior at Dalton Academy'," Sebastian suggested.

"I hardly think so, you're arrogant enough," Kurt replied and Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, pleased to see a glint of Kurt's attitude returning.

"I could make you perform a Justin Bieber number in Warbler Rehearsal," Sebastian teased.

"Too cruel," Kurt commented. "Besides, I'm far too talented to lower my standards to such inferiority."

"Fair enough," Sebastian agreed. "Any serious ideas?"

"I told you, this isn't my area of expertise," Kurt said.

"It isn't mine either," Sebastian replied. "I spent last year being on the receiving end of punishments, not giving them out. And I can't just take things that Hunter did to me and subject you to it."

"Does Nick ever punish Jeff?" Kurt asked.

"When he needs to," Sebastian confirmed.

"Well, they love each other right?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. "So whatever punishments Nick gives couldn't be too painful or horrible. Maybe you could use a punishment Nick uses for Jeff on me."

Straightening his posture and trying to appear confident and domineering, Sebastian tried to think of something. Ordering Kurt to strip for him was certainly tempting but he was sure Kurt would just slap him round the face for suggesting it. Besides, he didn't want to take advantage of him. Well, not too much anyway.

"Ten spanks," Sebastian decided.

"With… with your hand, you mean?" Kurt asked nervously.

"With my hand," Sebastian nodded.

"Over the trousers?" Kurt asked.

"To your bare skin," Sebastian replied.

"Over the underwear?" Kurt tried hopefully.

"Five over the underwear, five to bare skin," Sebastian compromised.

"Can I… can I keep covered?" Kurt asked gesturing down to his crotch.

"Of course," Sebastian agreed guessing that nudity was probably a big issue for the virginal Kurt. "How do you want to do this?" he asked.

"I… I don't understand," Kurt responded in a small voice, his arms cradled round himself.

"I can have you over my lap," Sebastian answered. "Or you can bend over the desk, or over the bed."

"Um… bed," Kurt decided after a few moments.

"Position yourself," Sebastian instructed and Kurt settled stomach-down on the mattress, clutching a pillow, possibly preparing to bury his face in it. "Remove your trousers for me, Kurt," he said gently and wordlessly Kurt did as he was asked. "Count them," Sebastian said.

He could see that Kurt's body had tensed up and he very nearly backed out, but his more perverted nature seemed to win out. He raised his hand and brought it down to land a smack to Kurt's underwear-clad ass.

"One," Kurt gasped out, surprise evident in his voice. He'd probably expected a harder hit but Sebastian couldn't bring himself to strike too hard. "Two," Kurt counted. "Three," he called out dutifully and judging by his tone, he wasn't in any pain but he was embarrassed by the situation. "Four… five."

"Underwear down," Sebastian directed and somewhat reluctantly Kurt pushed his boxers down the swell of his ass to expose his rear. Licking his lips, Sebastian took a moment to admire the other boy. His imagination teased him with possibilities of things he could do and he had to take a steadying breath to control himself. "Get ready to count," Sebastian warned before bringing his palm down onto Kurt's nude buttocks, cupping the globe just a bit before pulling back.

"Six," Kurt counted. "Seven," he called as Sebastian struck again, this time his hit was hard enough to create a sting. "Eight… nine… ten."

Sebastian pulled his hand away and Kurt immediately reached his hands behind himself to rub at his abused ass and pull his pants back up. Now that the spanking had finished, Sebastian wondered what to do.

_XXX_

_Flashback_

_Sebastian wasn't sure why he was being punished. He wasn't even aware if he actually was being punished for something or if Hunter was simply playing with him. Hunter liked to play. It didn't matter if Sebastian was well behaved or if he was bad, Hunter would still find something to punish him for, some reason to carry out his sadistic pleasures._

_On this particular day, Sebastian was bent over the Warbler Council table with his pants around his ankles, his ass on display to his fellow Warblers. Hunter had already delivered twenty spanks to his bare ass, making him count out each strike, every hit seemingly harder than the one before. His skin felt like it was on fire and he'd heard mutterings from an on-looking Warbler about how red his ass was._

"_My hand's starting to ache," Hunter complained. "Remove my belt, slut," he commanded._

_Gritting his teeth, Sebastian pushed himself off the desk and turned so he could unbuckle Hunter's belt and remove it from the loops. As he did so, he made the mistake of looking up and making eye-contact with his senior._

"_I didn't give you permission to look at me," Hunter hissed as he backhanded him across the face. _

"_Sorry sir," Sebastian said fixing his eyes to the floor again._

"_Over the desk," Hunter said gruffly, pushing him forward, causing Sebastian's ribs to smack painfully against the edge of the table._

_Sebastian set his gaze at a point on the wall, hoping to drift into a daydream, but as always, Hunter seemed to sense it and he pinched his thigh harshly to force him to focus on where he was._

"_Count," Hunter demanded before whipping the belt across Sebastian's backside, the leather feeling like it was biting into his skin._

"_One!" Sebastian cried out, gripping to the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white._

_The thrashing ended at the count of fifteen. Though that only seemed to be because Wes and David stepped in to politely tell Hunter that they really needed to rehearse for Sectionals. _

"_Very well, we're almost done," Hunter said gripping a fistful of Sebastian's hair and forcing him up off the desk then pushing him down to his knees. "You know what to do," he commented._

"_Thank you, sir," Sebastian spoke up. "Please let me show my appreciation."_

"_You're so pathetic, Smythe," Hunter laughed cruelly as he took out his penis and forced it past Sebastian's lips. "All you're good for is sucking cock and taking dick up your dirty slut ass. Everyone knows you're just a little whore. Even daddy," he goaded and Sebastian closed his eyes to blink away the tears before focusing on the blow-job._

_He then spent the rest of the rehearsal with cum on his face and his spanked and belted ass on display. _

_End Flashback_

_XXX_

Looking to Kurt on the bed, Sebastian waited for him to fully fix his trousers back up before sitting next to him and holding his arms out in invitation for a hug. Kurt seemed uncertain so Sebastian settled a hand on the boy's shoulder before reaching up to cup his face.

"It's over, sweetheart," Sebastian told him. "You're fully forgiven," he assured. "You were so good for me. You're a good boy."

"Good boy?" Kurt repeated and he let out a small awkward laugh. "You really don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?"

"No," Sebastian answered dropping his gaze before lifting it again. "But I'm trying. I'm sorry I had to spank you, sweetheart."

"You probably enjoyed it," Kurt accused, his tone verging on playful.

"Are you going to let me hug you or not?" Sebastian asked losing a bit of patience.

Quietly, Kurt scooted closer and the pair leaned in for a somewhat awkward embrace before pulling back.

"We should finish our homework assignments," Sebastian said.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello dear readers, I'm sure you and this story were starting to feel neglected, poor thing, but here we are with a brand new chapter…**

**Chapter 9**

The following morning, Sebastian approached the door to Kurt's room with two cups of coffee in hand. He knocked on the door and Kurt opened up to admit him, accepting the coffee with a polite thank-you.

"Come in," Kurt invited. "I'm not quite ready yet."

As Sebastian stepped inside and sat at the desk chair, he watched Kurt move about pulling on socks and shoes before neatly folding a pair of school trousers.

"Ready for breakfast?" Kurt asked; coffee in one hand and trousers in the other.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. "What are they for?" he gestured to the trousers.

"These are the ones with the broken zipper," Kurt explained. "You know, from that charming breakfast spent in the company of Jackson," he drawled sarcastically. "And you mentioned that Blaine can sew so I figured I'd play nice and see if he might fix them for me."

"And you no doubt mean to quiz him on his relationship with Thad at the same time," Sebastian commented knowingly.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Kurt defended. "I haven't had any luck getting any answers with Thad lurking around so perhaps I could find something out if I get Blaine alone. Besides… I really would like to see his bow-tie collection," he admitted.

"And I'm sure he's dying to show it to you," Sebastian responded. "Blaine always insists that nobody else at this school truly appreciates fashion."

"As far as I can tell he's correct," Kurt said. "Even in the confines of the Dalton uniform countless boys manage to dress appallingly. Yourself included," he added cheekily and Sebastian shocked him by landing a light swat to his rear. "Hey," Kurt complained blushing adorably. "Was that really necessary?"

"No," Sebastian admitted with a smirk. "But while I don't appreciate fashion I certainly appreciate the beauty of your backside."

"Pervert," Kurt muttered, fully expecting Sebastian to smack his ass again and most certainly not feeling disappointed when it didn't happen. No, not disappointed at all.

XXX

At breakfast, Sebastian guided Kurt over to their usual table. As it happened, Blaine was already seated and Kurt dropped into the empty seat beside him and offered a chirpy morning greeting.

"Oh, good morning, Kurt," Blaine replied formally, clearly taken aback by Kurt's behaviour.

"If I may?" Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow as he presented his trousers to the shorter boy. "Could I have your assistance? That Jackson Neanderthal broke the zipper on my pants and Sebastian mentioned that you could sew and… it would be nice to get to know you better. Maybe even see that famous bow-tie collection?"

Blaine looked from Kurt to Sebastian. He then shot a look across the hall to where Thad was collecting breakfast for him.

"Stop by my dorm room after school," Blaine said taking the trousers from Kurt and folding them neatly into his satchel. "I'll show you my bow-tie collection and even teach you how to fix the zipper yourself."

"Great, thank you, Blaine," Kurt smiled.

"You're welcome," Blaine responded politely, keeping an eye on Thad. Upon seeing that his senior was making his way over, Blaine scooted away from Kurt a little and sat up straight.

"Here you are, your favourite," Thad announced setting the breakfast tray down in front of Blaine. "Have I told you how handsome you look today?" he asked and Blaine ducked his eyes down bashfully and quietly ate his meal while Thad offered him praise and compliments for the remainder of breakfast.

Collectively, the group of boys stood up and made their way to their first lessons. Nick and Jeff were walking hand-in-hand and Sebastian remained close to Kurt, one hand resting at the back of Kurt's neck any time they passed unfriendly seniors. Many of the younger students were carrying books and bags for their seniors. Even Nick had Jeff carrying his books if Kurt was seeing things correctly. Sebastian and Kurt were simply carrying their own possessions while Thad was carrying Blaine's things. As Kurt watched their interaction, he still found it incredibly odd that Thad was the senior and yet he seemed to be worshipping Blaine and doing everything for the younger boy. He desperately needed to speak to Blaine privately and find out… something so he could satisfy his overwhelming curiosity. He also needed to learn not to flinch any time he witnessed what he considered to be abusive actions in the school hallways and classrooms.

XXX

As the weather was particularly pleasant, a few of the students opted to lunch outside and enjoy the scenery provided by the Dalton grounds. Trent had acquired a large blanket from somewhere and he sat upon it with Sebastian, Kurt, Jeff and Nick. A group of un-claimed junior boys were nearby throwing a ball to one another.

"Can I join in?" Jeff asked looking to Nick for permission.

"Of course," Nick answered and the blonde moved in for a quick kiss before taking off his blazer and stealing Kurt away to join the ballgame with him.

"You two seem to be getting on better," Trent commented to Sebastian.

"I guess so," Sebastian shrugged. "I'm still not entirely confident about this senior business but Kurt doesn't seem to be actively fighting against me anymore."

"Jackson's advances when he didn't have his collar on must have really frightened him," Nick said.

"Can you blame him? Jackson is a monster," Trent stated. "Thankfully nothing worse happened."

"He definitely understands the importance of wearing his collar now," Sebastian said. "So he'll continue to wear it and he'll be safe. That's the important thing. As soon as I saw him all I wanted to do was protect him."

"Really?" Nick asked disbelievingly. "Are you sure there aren't other things you wanted to do?" he asked suggestively.

"Very well," Sebastian admitted with a dirty smirk. "I can think of several other things I wanted to do when I first saw him. But keeping him safe from seniors like Jackson was my main priority."

"But you like him," Trent smiled.

"What's not to like?" Sebastian asked as he admired the younger boy as he caught the ball then threw it to Jeff.

"So ask him on a date," Nick suggested.

"No, he'd only reject me," Sebastian replied.

"You don't know that," Trent pointed out. "Maybe Kurt's warmed up to you. And he definitely finds you attractive even if he won't admit it."

"I am blessed with devastatingly good looks," Sebastian sighed as if it were a burden.

"Just invite him out for coffee, or for dinner and a movie," Trent said. "He might say yes."

"But I've collared him," Sebastian replied. "And he certainly wasn't happy about that fact. The whole claimed and collar aspect just makes everything so much more complicated. If I did ask him on a date, maybe he'd feel pressured to say yes because he's my claimed boy. I can't take advantage like that… can I?"

"Yes," Nick answered at the same time as Trent saying 'No' and casting Nick a disapproving glance.

"Ask him on a date," Trent advised. "And just make it crystal clear that the collar shouldn't have any impact on his decision."

"Maybe its too soon to ask him for a date," Sebastian reasoned. "I punished him with a spanking last night; he probably isn't in a dating mood."

"You spanked him?" Nick asked sounding impressed and highly interested. "How many times? Was it really kinky? Do you think he enjoyed it? Did you use a belt or a paddle?"

"It was ten spanks," Sebastian answered. "With my hand," he added. "Five over his pants and five to bare skin."

"Was he ok?" Trent asked in concern.

"I didn't hit him too hard," Sebastian said. "I just couldn't bring myself to. I don't think I hurt him and I'm pretty sure he isn't traumatised or anything. But he was definitely embarrassed about the situation."

"Was he aroused?" Nick questioned.

"I don't know," Sebastian answered honestly. "Probably not."

"Did you comfort him afterwards?" Nick asked. "That's the important part. If I punish Jeff then I simply must comfort him afterwards or he'd be heartbroken."

"I comforted him," Sebastian confirmed.

"Good, that's good," Trent said encouragingly. "I still think you should ask him for a date. In fact, I'll even talk about how great you are when I sit with him next lesson."

"Do you really think there's any chance he'd say yes?" Sebastian asked looking between the other two.

"Yes, absolutely," Trent answered. "You're a great catch, Sebastian."

"Definitely," Nick nodded in agreement. "You should ask him out. The sooner the better. If you leave it too long then you'll just get friend-zoned."

"Hmm," Sebastian thought it over for a few seconds as he watched Kurt run around with Jeff and the others. "You boys are right. I should totally ask him out. He'll say yes, of course he will. Just look at how sexy I am; he's be a fool to turn me down."

"That's the spirit," Trent smiled patting Sebastian on the back.

"In fact, I'm going to ask him on a date right now," Sebastian declared. He stood up and strode determinedly towards Kurt. He took the younger boy's hand and led him under the shade of an oak tree. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Um… hi," Kurt replied seeming a bit confused about the situation. "Can I help you with something?"

"Let me take you out for dinner some time," Sebastian said.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because I'd like to take you out," Sebastian answered. "On a date," he clarified.

"Oh," Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor and reached one hand up to touch his collar. "Um… no."

"Great, I'll pick you up at… wait, what?" Sebastian asked as it registered in his mind that Kurt had said 'no'.

"Look Sebastian," Kurt sighed. "I know you're being nice to me and that this collar signifies that I'm claimed by you and thereby keeps me safe from other people and I appreciate that, honestly, I do. But we're not Nick and Jeff. I'm not your boyfriend. This collar isn't a romantic symbol. I'm continuing to wear it purely for my safety. I'm sorry but I have no interest in dating anybody right now."

"What? But…" Sebastian made to make some kind of argument but Kurt held up a hand to silence him before walking off. "Fuck," Sebastian swore and he sulked under the oak tree for a few minutes before stomping back over to Trent and Nick.

"How did it go?" Trent asked.

"Little bitch rejected me," Sebastian huffed. "Thanks a lot, boys, because of you I have now humiliated myself in front of Kurt Hummel."

"I'm sorry," Trent apologised. "I really thought he'd say yes."

"Maybe you've been friend-zoned already," Nick shrugged.

"I am not friend-zoned," Sebastian retorted. "He says he isn't interested in dating anybody right now."

"Perhaps that's the truth," Trent said gently. "He's just transferred to a new school. He has to settle in to classes with new teachers and make new friends. He's joined an entirely new Glee Club, not to mention having to get used to Dalton's unconventional tradition. He probably just needs time to truly become accustomed to life at Dalton Academy before he can consider dating."

"How could he turn me down?" Sebastian lamented. "Nobody's ever turned me down. I mean, look at me. This is absolutely mortifying. I need immediate reassurance that I'm still attractive, somebody compliment my looks and make-out with me."

"Don't look at me, I have a boyfriend," Nick said.

"But I'm straight," Trent pointed out.

"Boys, time of need, self-esteem at an all time low," Sebastian complained.

"Sebastian, you're a beautiful man," Trent told him resting a hand on his shoulder before leaning in and pressing a very quick kiss to his lips. "There, feel better?"

"I'll survive," Sebastian sighed. "But I don't understand why he said no. I thought you said he definitely finds me attractive," he said to Trent with a touch of accusation in his voice.

"Any gay or bisexual male would find you attractive, Sebastian," Trent pointed out. "And I've caught Kurt gazing at you dreamily when he thinks nobody else is looking. I'm still positive that he's attracted to you. Clearly, he just isn't ready for anything physical yet. Just give him time."

XXX

"Sebastian," Kurt said tentatively as the senior boy led him to Blaine's dorm room after their final lesson. "Are things ok between us? You've seemed a bit tense ever since…"

"Since you rejected me," Sebastian grumbled.

"I told you, I have no interest in dating anybody at the moment," Kurt defended. "But that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Fine, fine, rest assured that we are friends," Sebastian responded. "Just keep in mind that I am a friend who would desperately like to see you naked," he smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes as a pink blush took hostage of his cheeks.

"You're going to behave more flirtatious and perverted towards me from now on, aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"Indeed I am, sweetheart," Sebastian confirmed as he raked his eyes up and down the length of Kurt's body.

"You're going to be even more insufferable, aren't you?" Kurt asked.

"That's the plan," Sebastian smirked stepping inappropriately closer and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"You're not going to stop until I agree to a date or have a mental breakdown and murder you, are you?" Kurt asked.

"Sounds fun doesn't it," Sebastian grinned. "Here, this is Blaine's room," he indicated to a door on the left. "You boys have fun."

"You're really starting to creep me out," Kurt said with an awkward laugh.

"It's only going to get worse, sweetheart," Sebastian replied.

"And I thought my life at McKinley was insane," Kurt commented to himself as he knocked on Blaine's door. "Hey," he complained turning to glare at Sebastian when the older boy copped a feel of his ass.

"My hand slipped," Sebastian said innocently before walking away.

"Hello, Kurt," Blaine greeted politely as he opened his dorm room door. "Come in," he said and Kurt stepped through, Blaine quickly locking the door behind them. "We have to be quick. We may not have much time."

"Why not?" Kurt asked.

"Thad can be clingy," Blaine explained. "I've called in a favour with Trent and Brian. They've assured me they'll try and keep him distracted for at least an hour but there is no guarantee it will work. Come on, I'll teach you how to mend your trousers."

They sat down cross-legged on the floor together and Blaine instructed Kurt on how to fix the broken zip.

"So… you and Thad?" Kurt asked while he worked under Blaine's supervision. "Are you a couple?"

"He's just my senior," Blaine answered. "Here, let me do the next part, its usually too tricky for beginners," he took the trousers from Kurt and continued with the work.

"He seems very fond of you," Kurt said trying to keep his voice casual.

"Well, sometimes a senior can create a bond of sorts with their claimed boy," Blaine said evasively. "Just look at Nick and Jeff. They're clearly very happy together."

"Is your relationship with Thad like Nick's relationship with Jeff?" Kurt pried.

"No, of course not," Blaine answered letting out a wince as he accidentally stabbed himself with the sewing needle. "Like I said, Thad is just my senior."

"Is that really all that's going on?" Kurt probed.

"I really don't see how its your business," Blaine snapped and Kurt bristled a little at the shorter boy's tone.

"My apologies," Kurt offered feeling uncomfortable but still feeling certain that there was something more to Blaine and Thad.

"Look," Blaine sighed. "What happens between a senior and their claimed boy is between them and them alone."

"Apart from when seniors abuse their boys publicly," Kurt muttered darkly. "This tradition is abhorrent. It should have been abolished years ago. How is it nobody has raised the issue to the authorities or to their parents?"

"I'm sure people have in the past," Blaine answered distractedly. "But if an individual or a company has enough money then they can hush up just about anything. As for parents, well, a lot of our fathers and grandfathers were students here themselves."

"Were yours?" Kurt asked.

"No," Blaine answered. "I believe I'm the first in my family to attend Dalton. But my older brother and my father did attend a school quite similar to Dalton. Initially it was planned for me to enrol there too. Cooper used to terrify me with stories about new students being initiated in horrible and humiliating ways. His stories scared me so much that I was greatly relieved when we had to move town. I ended up at a local public school instead. Then I came out, got bullied and actually begged my parents to send me to another school. They told me about Dalton and the zero-tolerance policy and it sounded…"

"Perfect," Kurt supplied and Blaine nodded. "I thought so too."

"You have Sebastian as your senior," Blaine said and he sounded envious. "You're really lucky to have him, Kurt. He'd never hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm starting to realise that," Kurt nodded. "So, does… does that mean Thad hurts you?"

"Thad wouldn't hurt a fly," Blaine fumbled with fixing the pants a little but quickly rectified it. "And it really isn't your business, Kurt."

"There's something different about the way Thad behaves towards you," Kurt said determinedly. "I haven't witnessed any other senior treat a boy the way Thad acts around you. If he's hurting you in some way…"

"He isn't," Blaine interrupted. "Some of the seniors, they are… they are abusive bullies, I know that. I see evidence of it every day and I think it's stomach-churning, I do. But Thad isn't like that ok, he… he…"

"He what?" Kurt prompted.

"Here, all done," Blaine announced presenting Kurt's newly fixed school trousers. "Thad could turn up at any second. You should probably go."

"It sounds like you're afraid of him," Kurt said.

"Well I'm not," Blaine insisted.

"Blaine, if Thad's abusing you it is not ok and you shouldn't have to take it just because of some sick Dalton rule," Kurt told him.

"Thad isn't abusing me, ok, Thad loves me," Blaine replied.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. "These collars keep us safe from other seniors; they don't mean that we're loved."

"I know that," Blaine sighed. "But Thad is in love with me. Or he thinks he's in love with me. He thinks I'm perfect and he worships me."

"And… and do you love him?" Kurt asked surprised by Blaine's reveal.

"No," Blaine answered. "That probably makes me a wretched person. He treats me with respect and he always supports and encourages me with class work, sport and with The Warblers. He never has anything bad to say about me. He only has praise and compliments. He does everything for me. Not because he has to but because he wants to. He thinks its an honour to suck my cock and at night he'll present his ass to me and beg me to fuck him. Sometimes he'll stay in my room all night and just hold me, telling me how beautiful I am and how lucky he is to have me. He talks about us having a future together."

"But… you said you weren't a couple like Nick and Jeff," Kurt voiced his confusion.

"We're not a couple and I'm not in love with him," Blaine explained. "But Thad doesn't realise that. He thinks he's my boyfriend, that we're soul-mates. At the end of the year, when he graduates, I'm going to end up breaking his heart. I don't love him, Kurt. I only wear his collar to keep me safe."

"I…" Kurt tried to think of something to say when there was a knock on the door.

"Blaine," Thad's voice called out. "Open up, gorgeous. I thought we could take a romantic walk about the school grounds."

"Hide," Blaine whispered to Kurt frantically and Kurt quietly slipped into the closet.

He watched through the thin crack of the doors as Blaine invited Thad inside and accepted the senior's urgent kisses before following him out of the room. Kurt waited a few minutes to be sure that the pair weren't coming back. He then emerged from the closet and collected his fixed trousers before exiting Blaine's room, his mind swimming with all he had learned.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again and thanks for joining, things are taking a bit of a turn here…**

**Chapter 10**

As Kurt turned the corner that took him onto the corridor that led to his room, he spied Sebastian sitting against the wall beside his door.

"Do you really have nothing better to do with your time than pester me?" Kurt asked with a suffering sigh.

"Tragically, no," Sebastian admitted as he stood up. "I could watch a live porno starring Nick and Jeff but I've walked in on them doing unspeakable things to one another countless times now."

"Lovely," Kurt commented dryly as he opened the door, leaving it open so Sebastian could follow him in.

"So, sweetheart, did you have fun with Blaine?" Sebastian asked sitting on the edge of Kurt's neatly made bed.

"I'm not sure if 'fun' is the appropriate word, but our time together was certainly informative," Kurt answered as he put his newly mended trousers in the wardrobe.

"Do tell," Sebastian prompted.

"Promise you won't repeat a word of this to another soul?" Kurt asked as he removed the collar from his throat and set it on his desk.

"I assure you, I'm an expert at keeping secrets," Sebastian told him.

"Well, it turns out that I was kind of right but kind of wrong," Kurt said. "I knew there was something more going on with Thad and Blaine. I jumped to conclusions and just assumed it was something abusive but according to Blaine, Thad wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Thad couldn't hurt a fly, look at him, he's a weakling," Sebastian remarked rather rudely.

"Anyway," Kurt continued as though Sebastian hadn't interrupted. "It turns out that Thad is in love with Blaine. That's why he dotes on him the way he does and always carries his books and gets his food for him. He even," Kurt blushed slightly and Sebastian found the sight adorable. "Thad bottoms for Blaine. I'm pretty confident that is unusual behaviour for a senior, is it not?"

"As far as I'm aware, a senior has never bottomed for their claimed boy," Sebastian replied. "If the senior does include a sexual dynamic then he's always the boy on top and in control."

"Thad is in love with Blaine, he thinks they're boyfriends apparently," Kurt said. "But Blaine doesn't feel the same. And I guess he feels guilty about it. He told me when Thad graduates he'll end up breaking his heart."

"Sounds like that might be the case," Sebastian commented. "And Blaine is pretty; I guess it's easy for a boy to fall in love with him."

"He likes you though, doesn't he? Blaine, I mean," Kurt clarified.

"Yeah, Blaine does have a little bit of a crush on me," Sebastian said. "A lot of guys do as a matter of fact. But I don't see Blaine that way. The on-goings of this school are a bit like a rom-com or a chick-flick. Thad loves Blaine, Blaine has a crush on me, but I have a thing for you. But you're just a little gorgeous cock-tease aren't you sweetheart?"

"I am not a cock-tease," Kurt retaliated jutting his hip out and resting his hand there, putting on his best bitch glare.

"Come here, Kurt," Sebastian beckoned and a still glaring Kurt stepped closer to where Sebastian was seated on the edge of the bed. "Kneel down for me."

"What? No way," Kurt spluttered taking a step back.

"Kurt, please, just humour me," Sebastian said.

"Why, so you can feel powerful and like you're in control?" Kurt asked with a huff.

"Yes," Sebastian answered honestly and perhaps it was his honesty that convinced Kurt to obey. "Thank you," he said quietly as Kurt knelt at his feet, still shooting him that bitchy glare. "Look," Sebastian sighed as he dragged a finger across Kurt's empty throat (the collar still resting on the desk). "You might be the claimed boy with the collar, but you're actually the one with the power here, probably more than you realise. The only real power and control I have as your senior is that the collar I've given you keeps you safe from any other senior taking advantage."

"I'm on my knees," Kurt pointed out, clearly not impressed with the position. "In what way do I have any kind of power over you?"

"Because I have feelings for you," Sebastian replied. "Feelings that you don't reciprocate. And I'm not like Thad, ok. I'm not in love with you. I don't know you well enough for that. But I do like you and that means you can hurt me; that means you have power."

"I'm not… I'm not looking to hurt you," Kurt mumbled defensively. "Yes, I turned down your offer for a date, but I told you, I'm not interested in dating anybody."

"Can you be quiet or do I need to gag you?" Sebastian asked sounding a little impatient.

"Fine, I'm listening," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say here," Sebastian continued. "Is that I don't want us to end up like Thad and Blaine. I don't want things to get so fucked up that I actually fall in love with you and delude myself into thinking we're more than just a senior and his claimed boy. I don't want to graduate thinking we're boyfriends and expecting a relationship to continue if you're not interested in me like that. I don't want to…"

"You don't want to get your heart broken," Kurt finished for him.

"Right," Sebastian nodded. "So just… promise me you won't let me turn into Thad. If I start acting like him and get too clingy and possessive then just be honest with me. Brutally so. Punch me in the face and remind me that I'm your senior, nothing more. Think you can do that?"

"Yes, I can do that," Kurt assured him.

"Good," Sebastian said.

"Can I stand up now?" Kurt asked.

"But you look so good kneeling there," Sebastian smirked. "Just a little bit longer."

"In your dreams," Kurt remarked as he stood up.

XXX

Sebastian didn't really have dreams; only nightmares. Not about monsters and demons. No, at night his sleep was plagued with nightmares about a boy just a year older than himself, Hunter Clarington. Sometimes he relived some of his more humiliating experiences with Hunter, wanting to wake up and forget every single memory but unable to. Other times, his mind tormented him with scenarios of Hunter re-entering his life, re-collaring him and humiliating and abusing him all over again.

Tonight was such a night where he woke up screaming from his night terrors. The room was dark and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"No, no!" Sebastian cried out as he felt Hunter's hand grip him more firmly.

"Sebastian, calm down," a voice ordered and a still panicked Sebastian thrashed about on the bed before tackling 'Hunter' to the floor.

"Touch me again and I'll fucking kill you!" Sebastian threatened, his fingers coiling around 'Hunter's' throat.

"Seb-astian, Kur-, it's me, it's Kur'… Kurt," the voice gasped out.

The words pierced Sebastian's mind and it soon registered that the throat he was throttling wasn't thick enough to be Hunter, that the hands scratching desperately at his wrists were too small and the voice was far higher than Hunter's aggressive tone that never failed to fill Sebastian with dread.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Sebastian babbled out pulling his hands back and moving away. He staggered to the wall and flicked on the light, looking back to see Kurt clutching at his throat on the floor, tears in his eyes matching the ones in Sebastian's. "Kurt, I'm sorry… I thought… are you ok?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kurt demanded to know.

"I'm sorry, sir, please punish me," Sebastian begged, Kurt's harsh tone and the lingering feeling ignited by the nightmare tricking him into thinking he was at Hunter's control once more. He'd dropped to his knees, his mind still on Hunter and expecting punishment and verbal abuse.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked as his stomach twisted itself into knots and it dawned on him that something was very, very wrong. "Sebastian, look at me," he commanded in a gentler tone. "It's just me, Kurt. There's nobody else here."

Looking up and seeing a face and body that was so obviously Kurt and entirely different from Hunter helped Sebastian refocus his mind and shake off the nightmare to focus on the reality of where he was. He remained on his knees and dropped his gaze feeling devastatingly mortified. A small part of him even craved to feel the pain or humiliation of a punishment, just so that things would seem normal again. He then tried to remind himself that Hunter's treatment was not ok and that it wasn't normal. But for a year of his life, Hunter's abusive treatment had been the norm and the impact had seemingly been more scarring than even Sebastian himself had realised.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, sir," Sebastian said. "Kurt," he corrected hurriedly. "I didn't mean to, I just… I'm sorry. You should go."

Kurt bit his lip, wavering. He had no idea how to handle such a vulnerable Sebastian but he didn't feel the older boy was in any state to be left alone.

"Um… stay there," Kurt told Sebastian. "I'll be right back."

He left the room and moved quickly but quietly towards Nick's room and rapped his knuckles on the door before slipping inside. He approached the bed and shook Nick awake; desperately hoping that he wouldn't have a freak-out like Sebastian.

"Jeff?" Nick asked dreamily.

"It's Kurt," he answered. "Nick, wake up, please. Something's wrong with Sebastian. I don't know what to do."

"Seb?" Nick asked suddenly becoming more alert and already scrambling out of the bed. "Tell me what happened," he demanded and Kurt explained the situation as best as he could while they made a hasty return to Sebastian's room.

They entered the dorm and found Sebastian still kneeling on the carpet, in the precise place he had been before Kurt left.

"Sebastian?" Nick asked gently crouching down so he was eye-level with his friend. "Are you ok?"

Sebastian started nod but gave up and shook his head no.

"What's wrong, what do you need?" Nick pressed reaching a hand out to rest lightly on the boy's shoulder.

"Punish me," Sebastian pleaded with a whimper and Kurt felt his blood run cold as he surveyed the scene helplessly. "Please just… just a spanking or something. I think it'll clear my head."

Nick turned from Sebastian to look at Kurt, mouthing the word 'help' to him but Kurt could only shrug feeling just as clueless.

"Please, punish me, give me an order, something, Nick please," Sebastian whined desperately.

"Fuck," Nick swore. "That sick asshole really damaged you, didn't he?"

Sebastian glanced about the room like a frightened animal, as though he expected Hunter to hear Nick's insult and suddenly emerge from the shadows to punish them all.

"Sebastian, look at me, my friend," Nick implored. "Hunter is gone. He can't hurt you anymore. Let's just get you into bed so you can go back to sleep. Yes?"

"No, no," Sebastian shook his head. "Punish me, I need to be punished."

"Maybe you should leave, Kurt," Nick suggested quietly as he helped Sebastian to his feet and guided the boy to his bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Kurt said stubbornly.

"Fuck, I hope I'm doing the right thing," Nick whispered to himself so quietly that Kurt didn't hear.

Sitting on Sebastian's bed, Nick set his friend across his lap and pushed down his pyjama bottoms.

"What are you doing?" Kurt hissed in horror as he was confronted with the sight of Sebastian's bare ass and Nick's arm raised in preparation to strike. "Nick, you can't," Kurt tried to say but it was too late. Nick had already made the first hit and though Kurt really didn't want to look he found that he couldn't pull his eyes away or get his feet to move so he could try and stop the scene before him.

"One," Sebastian counted out loud even though he'd not been told to.

Nick kept hitting, leaving a handprint on Sebastian's skin with every strike and creating a fresh sting to accompany it. He paused the spanking at ten and found that Sebastian was still incredibly tense. He resumed the spanking, pausing again at twenty. By this time, Sebastian's body had relaxed so Nick brought the spanking to an end.

"There, all done," Nick told Sebastian, rubbing his sore red ass soothingly. "Good boy."

He helped Sebastian up, intent on cuddling him as he would with Jeff but the other teen pulled away and walked to the corner of the room, dropping his forehead to the wall and resting his hands on his head, his spanked ass on display. It then occurred to Nick that Sebastian had never received comfort from Hunter after a punishment, only further ridicule and humiliated. Nick really didn't know how to proceed.

"You… you spanked him," Kurt hissed at him accusingly.

"Punishment's over, Sebastian," Nick said. "Go back to bed." Sebastian made no movement. "Um, in your own time then," Nick said awkwardly. "Just go to sleep when you're ready. I'll see you in the morning. You should go to bed, Kurt."

"I'm not leaving him," Kurt insisted glaring at Nick as he left the room. "Sebastian?" Kurt enquired tentatively. "Sebastian, please, get back in bed." He stepped closer to the older boy, making a conscious effort to not look at Sebastian's nude behind but not quite managing to succeed. "Sebastian, come on, back to bed," he tried to sound confident as he wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and half-carried him across the room.

Lightly placing Sebastian back on his bed, Kurt carefully pushed the boy's pyjama bottoms back on then tucked him in.

"Um… goodnight," Kurt said worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

"Mmm," Sebastian sighed in response as his eyelids fell shut and his breathing evened out.

Satisfied that Sebastian had settled down to sleep, Kurt left the room and headed back to his own where he didn't sleep a wink.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I do not own Glee**

**Hello again dear readers, thank you for reading/reviewing, and welcome to a brand new chapter (unless you're here late and more chapters have already followed and this isn't new anymore)**

**Chapter 11**

The smell of coffee roused Sebastian from his slumber. He sat up, bleary-eyed and tussle-haired, searching for the source of the coffee scent.

"Morning," Kurt greeted presenting his senior with a cup of coffee. "How are you feeling, any better?" he asked pressing a hand to Sebastian's forehead.

"I'm not sick," Sebastian grumbled pushing Kurt's hand away and refusing to look at him as he drank from the coffee cup. The events of the night before came flooding back to him and he felt utterly mortified that Kurt had witnessed his freak out. "Fuck," he swore gripping at his hair and messing it up even more. He could feel Kurt's stare burning into him. "What are you doing here?"

"Believe it or not I was worried about you," Kurt answered with a defensive tone.

"Well I'm fine," Sebastian insisted.

"Really?" Kurt asked doubtfully. "Because you look like hell."

"Just leave me alone," Sebastian sighed staring into the dregs of his coffee.

"No," Kurt replied stubbornly and Sebastian groaned as he set the cup on the bedside table.

"Fine, as your senior, I am ordering you to leave me alone," Sebastian stated. "So just do what I tell you."

"Haven't you learned anything about me yet, Sebastian?" Kurt asked rhetorically. "I never do what you tell me to. Now, get dressed and make yourself presentable. I couldn't possibly be seen in your company while you look like that. Wash your face and brush your teeth, I'll set out your school clothes."

"You're supposed to be my claimed boy, not my mother," Sebastian retorted.

"Just go and wash-up," Kurt told him and Sebastian dragged his feet out of the bed to get ready for the day.

"Urgh, will you stop?" Sebastian asked in annoyance as Kurt fussed over him, ensuring that his tie was fixed correctly and that his hair was neat.

"I'm helping you, be grateful," Kurt replied.

"I don't want your freaking pity, Kurt," Sebastian said and Kurt bristled a little at the tone.

"It isn't pity, its concern," Kurt corrected. "Seeing you like that last night… Sebastian, it broke my heart. I just… I just want to make it better. To make you better."

"What were you even doing in my room last night?" Sebastian asked staring at his nails while Kurt gathered his books together and sorted them neatly into his satchel.

"I couldn't sleep," Kurt shrugged.

"So you came to see me?" Sebastian asked, surprised.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I woke you up," Kurt responded. "I figured we could just talk or something; get to know one another a little better. I didn't expect…" he hesitated. "Well, I didn't expect to witness the events of last night. I can't believe Nick actually spanked you. I'm sorry, I should have stopped him."

"I needed it," Sebastian admitted quietly not meeting Kurt's eye.

"I… I don't understand," Kurt said.

"I don't expect you to," Sebastian replied. "And I hope you never do understand. I'm fucked up, sweetheart."

"Last night," Kurt said. "You were having a nightmare, weren't you? A nightmare about him; about Hunter." Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "I don't approve of violence," Kurt continued. "But given the chance I'd beat that monster up for you."

"Really?" Sebastian asked with a quirked eyebrow looking Kurt up and down.

"Well, perhaps not me personally," Kurt amended. "But my step-brother and his friends could totally beat that Hunter guy up. My dad too."

"As touching as that is," Sebastian remarked. "Hunter's gone. I don't have to deal with him anymore. It's over."

"Last night suggests otherwise," Kurt commented. "If you're having nightmares about him you clearly aren't over what ever awful experiences he put you through."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart, I promise you," Sebastian replied settling an arm across Kurt's shoulders and leading him out of his dorm. "Now, seeing as I had a bad night, why don't you walk ahead of me a little so I can admire that fabulous ass of yours?" Sebastian asked. "It would really help cheer me up."

"You're unbelievable," Kurt sighed as he tried not to blush. Even so, he sped up his pace a little so he was walking ahead of Sebastian, giving him the perfect opportunity to stare at his buttocks. "There," Kurt stated spinning round to face Sebastian once he reached the end of the corridor. "That's all you get."

"It was worth it," Sebastian told him, looking Kurt up and down like he wanted to devour him. "Ready to accompany me on a date yet?"

"Absolutely not," Kurt retorted quickly walking off again at such a speed that Sebastian had to jog to keep up.

"This rejection is really damaging to my self-esteem," Sebastian said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Fine, perhaps we can meet up and study together this evening," Kurt suggested. "But it isn't a date and you're not to flirt with me or behave in any manner that can be deemed as inappropriate."

"I'll be on my best behaviour for you, kitten," Sebastian promised.

"Never call me kitten," Kurt warned leading the way round the corner. Spying Jackson down the other end, Kurt lowered his gaze to the floor and stepped closer to Sebastian.

"Relax," Sebastian whispered taking note of Kurt's tense demeanour. "You have your collar on, he won't hurt you." He dared to slip his hand into Kurt's and for once the younger boy accepted the action, not letting go of Sebastian's hand until they had joined the breakfast queue.

Together, they sat down at their usual table, Nick instantly looking their way with an expression of deep concern.

"Seb?" Nick asked nervously.

"I'm fine," Sebastian assured him.

Nick didn't look entirely convinced but he nodded nevertheless and returned his attention to Jeff.

"I'll see you in class," Trent said to everybody having finished his breakfast.

Shortly after Trent's departure, a dishevelled looking Blaine arrived and dropped into the seat Trent had been occupying.

"Morning guys," Blaine greeted and the others murmured responses.

Nibbling on his toast, Kurt tried to look Blaine over in a manner that would be discreet. Today, Blaine's hair wasn't cemented to his head with the usual amount of hair-gel. His hair was still relatively neat, but the use of considerably less gel meant that a few stray curls bounced around his head. His lips were swollen and he was self-consciously fiddling with the collar around his neck, perhaps in an attempt to hide the love-bites littered over the skin of his throat. His tie was slightly askew and his shirt and blazer were a little rumpled. Kurt could only guess that Thad had coaxed Blaine into some kind of sexual situation before breakfast.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt smiled. "Um, I like your watch," he complimented in an effort to create some kind of conversation with the other boy.

"Thanks," Blaine replied politely though his body language was closed off.

"So, we have Math class first," Kurt said still making an attempt to get Blaine to speak to him.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"The stuff we cover in class here is far more advanced than it was at McKinley," Kurt commented. "Truth be told I think I'm struggling a little bit. Perhaps you could sit with me and help me through it?"

"Oh, um, of course," Blaine answered distractedly before straightening up in his seat and forcing on a smile when Thad made his way over with coffee and breakfast for them both. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Beautiful," Thad cupped Blaine's face and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

Watching the exchange, Kurt noted that Thad's eyelids fluttered shut and he released a soft moan before pulling back with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. In contrast, Blaine's eyes remained open for the duration of the kiss and the smile he presented to Thad afterwards was clearly strained and his eyes looked empty.

"What are your plans for this weekend?" Thad asked Blaine, practically bouncing in his seat like an excited child.

"I'm not sure," Blaine shrugged. "Probably just doing homework."

"Wrong," Thad declared with a manic grin. "This weekend, you're coming home with me," Thad announced.

"I… what?" Blaine faltered.

"It's all been arranged," Thad smiled. "My parents have agreed to it. They can't wait to meet you."

"Meet?" Blaine repeated in a tone of dread.

"Don't fret, baby, they'll love you," Thad stated sweeping in to steal a kiss from Blaine's unresponsive lips. "Just like I do," Thad said as he gazed fondly at Blaine. "You're perfect," he told Blaine before slipping under the table. "So perfect," Thad breathed out huskily as he opened Blaine's pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. He stroked lightly and pressed a series of kisses to the tip to stir Blaine's member to life. Licking his lips, Thad engulfed Blaine's manhood, moaning and slurping as he sucked the younger boy's dick.

Above the table, Blaine was avoiding eye-contact with everyone else as best as he could. His hands were curled into fists atop the table and in Kurt's opinion, Blaine looked as though he might cry.

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Kurt sent a sideways glance to Sebastian. Without a word, Sebastian rested a hand on Kurt's thigh and gave a squeeze that Kurt interpreted to be a gesture of comfort. He then turned his head to look Sebastian fully in the eye.

"This is horrible," Kurt whispered. "It's destroying him. Can't we do something?"

"I'll see what I can do, sweetheart," Sebastian promised and Kurt smiled at him gratefully before leaning in to kiss his cheek, much to Sebastian's surprise. "Blaine," Sebastian said and the boy looked to him, his breathing ragged from the blow-job he was receiving. "Kurt and I are having a study session after school. Why don't you join us?"

Blaine grunted in a non-committal manner before releasing a string of whimpers as he came down Thad's throat.

XXX

The school day ended and after finishing up an interesting conversation with Trent, Kurt made his way to Sebastian's dorm room. On his way, he caught up to Blaine who was headed in the same direction.

"Hi Blaine," Kurt greeted brightly and the shorter boy gave a weak smile in response. "Ready to study?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Great," Kurt smiled looping his arm with Blaine's and leading him down. "I'm so pleased you've agreed to join us. I think the three of us could have fun, assuming Sebastian behaves himself, and it will be good for you to get away from Thad for a while."

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted with a sigh, pausing in the middle of the corridor. "I realise you're trying to be friendly and that you think you're helping but… please, can you just keep any comments you have about Thad to yourself. I don't want to talk about the situation I'm trapped in."

"My apologies," Kurt replied using every ounce of his self-control not to protest and discuss Thad further. "I'll speak of Thad no more," he promised and Blaine nodded in satisfaction before continuing on to Sebastian's dorm room.

Reaching Sebastian's door, Blaine raised his fist and knocked. He and Kurt then stood side-by-side waiting for the older boy to open up and admit them.

"Hey gorgeous, sweetheart," Sebastian nodded to each boy in turn and Kurt couldn't deny the smidgeon of envy he felt over Blaine getting a pet-name from Sebastian too.

"Hey Sebastian," Blaine greeted with what appeared to be a genuine smile rather than a false one.

The three boys settled down to work on their studies. It soon became clear to Kurt that Blaine was much more relaxed around Sebastian than he was with Thad. The shorter boy seemed more animated and confident with a care-free nature that embraced life. It was vastly different to the aura he gave off when he was paraded around by Thad. With Thad, Blaine always seemed like he was stifled and suffocating, but with Sebastian he could simply breathe. The pair even seemed to be a touch flirtatious with one another which greatly annoyed Kurt when he realised how much it bothered him. Still, Kurt did his best to play nice and get some work done. And true to his word, he didn't bring up Thad in conversation.

However, the same could not be said for Sebastian Smythe.

"Do you need me to speak to Thad for you?" Sebastian asked and the change of conversation was so abrupt it left both Blaine and Kurt momentarily dumbfounded.

"I… I…" Blaine faltered for a moment and sent a look to Kurt that clearly indicated he held him responsible for the conversation taking place. "That won't be necessary, Sebastian, thank you."

"Blaine," Sebastian said in a gentle tone. "This thing with Thad isn't healthy."

"I know that," Blaine hissed out. "Nothing about Dalton's tradition is healthy," Blaine pointed out. "But I don't have a choice. None of us younger students do. Being claimed by Thad may not be the most desirable option but it is certainly better than some of the alternatives."

"The situation isn't ideal, gorgeous," Sebastian admitted and once again Kurt felt a prickle of jealousy over Blaine receiving a term of endearment. "But if there's anyway we can help make things easier for you then we'll be happy to do it; even if it is just having a study night once a week to give you a break from Thad's constant affections."

"It isn't your place to get involved with another senior and his claimed boy," Blaine replied. "And Thad isn't abusive or belittling so when it comes down to it I'm actually really lucky."

"Even so, I could talk to him for you," Sebastian offered. "Explain to him that you're not boyfriends and that you aren't in love like he's deluded enough to believe."

"He wouldn't listen to you," Blaine said as he flicked through the pages of his textbook. "He'd accuse you of having feelings for me yourself and being jealous. The best thing you can do is to simply not interfere at all."

"If that's what you think is best," Sebastian conceded. "But you should try and spend time around your friends more. Too much time with Thad just isn't good for you at all."

"Thad's only ever been good to me," Blaine defended.

"I don't doubt it," Sebastian nodded. "But just because he's good to you doesn't mean everything is perfect. He loves you and you feel guilty because you don't love him back. That isn't a healthy mindset to have, gorgeous." Kurt felt a sting of jealousy again. "Blaine, it is ok that you don't love him back. You understand that, right? You're under no obligation to love him. And not loving him doesn't make you a bad person."

"Please," Blaine begged. "Can we not talk about Thad?"

"Um… have either of you read the latest issue of Vogue?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian cast a look to Kurt that clearly said 'of course I haven't' while Blaine looked relieved at the subject change and eager to discuss the magazine. As Kurt and Blaine fell into a passionate discussion about fashion, Sebastian zoned the pair out and focused on an English Literature assignment.

Nearly half an hour later there was a frantic knocking on the door and Sebastian called for the person to enter.

"Blaine," Thad gasped out in relief. "There you are. I've been looking all over for you, I was so worried."

"Sorry," Blaine replied quietly ducking his gaze to the floor as Thad swept down on him, pressing desperate kisses to his face. "We were just studying," he explained.

"Well, it's nearly time for dinner," Thad pointed out. "But before we head down, let me show you how much I missed you," he smiled before dropping his pants and guiding Blaine's fingers to his mouth and coating the digits with saliva. "Oh, Blaine," Thad moaned as he moved Blaine's hand down to his rear, encouraging the boy to probe his opening. "That's it, baby," Thad praised writhing in Blaine's lap as the younger boy fingered him.

An uncomfortable looking Kurt turned to Sebastian, silently trying to communicate to him to do something about the situation. Standing up, Sebastian simply took Kurt's arm and guided him into the bathroom.

"Can't you stop him?" Kurt asked. "It's your room. Just tell Thad you aren't comfortable with such behaviour in your dormitory."

"I could say that," Sebastian nodded being sure to keep his voice down. "And Thad would probably accept that and be polite enough to leave. Then he'd just have Blaine fuck him in the middle of the corridor. At least this way it's private and Blaine doesn't have to be humiliated in front of other people."

"I really hate this school," Kurt sighed.

"At least Thad isn't violent and abusive," Sebastian said. "We should be thankful for that. Any pain or anguish he does cause Blaine is unintentional."

Kurt made no response. He just crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the sounds of Thad's moans as he begged Blaine to fuck him harder and faster.

"Sounds like they're finished," Sebastian whispered and he pushed open the bathroom door to check. "Come on," he said to Kurt and the younger boy quietly followed.

Returning to the main bedroom, Kurt was in time to witness Thad giving Blaine a few sloppy kisses as he helped fix the younger boy's shirt and toy.

"I love you," he told Blaine tenderly and Kurt thought perhaps the moment might be a beautiful and intimate one if Blaine returned Thad's affections and wasn't sporting a collar around his throat.

"We should go to dinner," Sebastian stated and Thad nodded in agreement before fitting his arm snugly around Blaine's waist and leading him away.

Sebastian and Kurt walked at a slower pace, permitting Thad and Blaine to get well ahead of them and out of earshot.

"You think Blaine's gorgeous?" Kurt couldn't help but ask.

"Aww, are you jealous?" Sebastian asked. "That's cute."

"Shut up," Kurt snapped sending him a glare.

"Don't worry, sweetheart," Sebastian laughed. "You're still the one I fantasize about when I masturbate."

"Sebastian!" Kurt blushed and Sebastian threw his head back in laughter before pressing Kurt up against the nearby wall. "What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Just admiring you," Sebastian said innocently.

He focused his gaze on Kurt's lips, slowly leaning in. Kurt's heart started to beat furiously in his chest and he felt his eyelids begin to flutter closed, fully expecting Sebastian to kiss him, a large part of him even wanting him to do so. Then the warmth of Sebastian's body disappeared and Kurt opened his eyes to find the boy had taken a few steps back and was openly smirking at him.

"If you want me to kiss you then you'll have to ask for it," Sebastian told him wickedly.

"Fucking asshole," Kurt seethed before stalking onwards to the dining hall.

He opted to ignore Sebastian throughout dinner and headed alone back to his room as soon as he finished eating. Kurt fully intended to continue to ignore Sebastian's existence forever but around midnight he found himself stepping into his slippers and sneaking through the hallways towards Sebastian's dorm room. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door before stepping inside, finding Sebastian standing in a corner of the room with his hands on his head.

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked in concern as he flicked the light on. "What are you doing?" he asked a little nervously.

"Trying to punish myself," Sebastian admitted in a shame-filled tone before dropping his hands and turning around. "I can't sleep ok. Not without seeing Hunter. And when I think about him I just… I feel like I should be punished or humiliated."

"Oh," Kurt replied feeling very uncertain about how he should proceed. He didn't want to leave Sebastian alone but he didn't know what to say to make him feel better. "Um… should I get Nick?" he asked, hoping Sebastian would say 'no' as he didn't want to witness Nick spanking Sebastian again.

"No, no, just… just go back to sleep," Sebastian instructed. "I'll be fine," he offered a reassuring smile but Kurt was not convinced.

"Let's make a deal," Kurt said. "If you let me stay and… help you, then I'll let you… kiss me," Kurt bargained.

"You'd better not be teasing me, sweetheart," Sebastian stated a little fiercely.

"I'm not," Kurt responded taking Sebastian's hand and moving them so they were both seated on the bed. "I want you to kiss me."

"Since when?" Sebastian asked. "If this is just out of pity, Kurt, then I don't want it. I've told you before; I don't want us turning out like Thad and Blaine."

"I don't want that either," Kurt huffed. "I just thought that maybe…" he sighed. "Never mind. It was a ridiculous idea anyway. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe I should just go."

"Maybe you should," Sebastian retorted yet Kurt made no effort to leave. "You're still here," Sebastian observed a few minutes later.

"I probably should go," Kurt reasoned. "But I just can't bring myself to walk out that door. I don't want to leave you when you're vuln-"

"Don't call me vulnerable," Sebastian interjected.

"Tell me what to do here, Sebastian," Kurt pleaded and the older boy just shrugged. "Would a… would a spanking help?"

"I think it would," Sebastian answered honestly and Kurt's expression instantly turned uncomfortable. "Maybe you should get Nick," he suggested.

"No," Kurt shook his head and forced his uncomfortable facial expression to form into a determined one. "We can work through this together."

"That's cute, sweetheart," Sebastian told him. "But I don't think you'd deliver a very effective spanking, no offence."

"I didn't say I had to be the one to spank you," Kurt pointed out.

"Wait… what?" Sebastian looked to Kurt in confusion. "Are you saying you want me to spank you?"

"I'm not sure 'want' is the right word," Kurt replied. "But clearly you went through hell with Hunter last year. I don't think putting yourself back into a vulnerable position is the best way to help. Instead of receiving the spanking maybe you should take control and deliver it. Confront some of the treatment you endured in a healthy way. Well… healthy-ish."

"Do you honestly believe anything you've just said makes sense?" Sebastian asked. "Because personally I'm questioning your sanity right now."

"I can trust you not to truly hurt me right?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Sebastian told him earnestly.

"And you've told me from day one that you'd never do anything too extreme in public," Kurt said. "I'm not saying this is a solution that will fix everything but maybe it could help you. Realistically, I don't think I could ever assume the dominant role and spank you the way that Nick did. But for you I think I can shelve my pride and submit and allow you to spank me. You've done it before and in an odd way I think it made me respect you more and our odd friendship seems to have strengthened since."

"Kurt, are… are you sure about this?" Sebastian questioned.

"Not entirely," Kurt admitted. "But if there's a chance it will help your mental state then I'm willing to try," he said determinedly.

Sebastian looked at the younger boy intently for a few tense minutes, hesitant as to whether he should agree or not.

"Pick a word," Sebastian finally said. "If you want me to stop at any time then use a safe-word."

"Um… McKinley," Kurt settled on and Sebastian nodded, committing the safe-word to memory.

"Stand up and drop your pants," Sebastian commanded.

Shyly, a blushing Kurt stood and let his pyjama bottoms pool around his feet. He cupped his hands over his groin to protect his modesty and avoided Sebastian's gaze as he awaited further instruction.

"Over my lap," Sebastian directed and Kurt awkwardly positioned himself across Sebastian's knees. "Relax, sweetheart," Sebastian advised seeing that the boy was tense. "Remember to breathe," he told him. "In… and… out. In… and… out."

Kurt followed Sebastian's commands, trying to calm his nerves as he waited for the first strike. He startled a little when Sebastian's hand touched his skin, but it was just a gentle caress, not a hit. As Sebastian roamed his palm across Kurt's smooth buttocks, he thought about how different the situation would be if it were his rear exposed to Hunter's hands.

With Hunter, a spanking had always resulted in a sore bruised ass and tears of pain and humiliation. Verbally degrading words would sting as harsh as the hits and more often than not Hunter would use Sebastian's mouth or ass for sexual pleasure afterwards.

But Sebastian was not splayed over Hunter's lap. He in fact had Kurt spread over his lap awaiting a spanking. In all honesty, Sebastian wasn't entirely sure what to make of the situation presented to him. But he thought perhaps there was a part of him that found the circumstances empowering and even a little erotic. He just hoped the session wouldn't have a negative impact on Kurt.

Lifting his arm, Sebastian let his hand drop onto Kurt's cheek. Kurt gasped at the first hit and Sebastian paused, waiting to hear Kurt call out 'McKinley'. When Sebastian was confident Kurt wasn't going to make use of the safe-word, he lifted his hand and landed another smack.

"Oh," Kurt gasped, his body jerking a little.

"Keep breathing, sweetheart," Sebastian reminded before making another hit.

He continued on, landing a few spanks to Kurt's rear and then waiting to hear if the other boy would ask to stop. Every time he was satisfied Kurt wasn't going to safe-word, Sebastian resumed the spanking session, finding himself becoming aroused as he turned Kurt's ass a pretty pink colour that no doubt matched the blush staining his beautiful face.

"Mmm," Kurt grunted through another series of blows. "Ow," he yelped when Sebastian struck a little harder than he intended.

"Sorry, baby," Sebastian apologised pressing a kiss to Kurt's bum. He gave five more spanks before deciding that was enough. "Good boy," he cooed at Kurt rubbing his hand gently over the heated flesh. "Go stand in the corner," he requested and head down, Kurt obeyed.

Letting out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, Sebastian admired Kurt's nude behind as the boy stood with his face to the wall. Sebastian gripped at the erection tenting his pants and licked his lips. He was painfully turned-on and desperately wanted to stare at Kurt's spanked ass while he stroked himself but he thought that was taking things too far.

"We're done, Kurt," Sebastian said. "Pull your pants back up."

"Did that help, do you feel better?" Kurt asked once he'd covered himself.

"I think so," Sebastian answered.

"You're um… you liked that?" Kurt asked indicating the clear outline of Sebastian's hard member.

"Apparently so," Sebastian replied.

"Can I… should I… you know?" Kurt fumbled over his words as he gestured to Sebastian's groin again.

"Do you think you're ready to suck or stroke my dick?" Sebastian asked him.

"I… I don't know, maybe," Kurt shifted on the spot looking nervous.

"How would you feel about just watching?" Sebastian asked.

"You mean… watch you touch yourself?" Kurt checked and Sebastian nodded. "I, um, do you want me to?" he flustered.

"I'd find it hot," Sebastian said. "But it's up to you."

"Um, I guess I could watch," Kurt responded shyly.

"Come here," Sebastian beckoned and Kurt moved towards him.

Quietly, Sebastian manoeuvred Kurt onto the bed so that he was sitting against the headboard with his legs spread. Sebastian then settled himself between Kurt's legs and leaned his back against the younger teen's chest as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants. Leaning his head back against Kurt's shoulder, Sebastian gripped his fingers around his girth and gave a squeeze before slowly beginning to pump himself up and down.

Behind him, Kurt wetted his dry lips and had to remind himself to breathe as he watched Sebastian touch himself. He always thought seeing someone else do such an act would be dirty but Kurt found the sight to be rather beautiful. He raised his hands to Sebastian's shoulders and massaged gently, his eyes drinking in the sight of Sebastian falling apart as he stroked himself.

"Please," Sebastian begged as he panted. "Please, sir, please may I cum?"

"Yes," Kurt answered once he got over the shock of Sebastian referring to him as 'sir'. "Go on, Sebastian," he encouraged. "Cum for me."

"Sir… sir… Kurt," Sebastian stuttered out as he spurted over his hand and stomach.

"Good boy," Kurt praised massaging Sebastian's shoulders, no longer certain as to which of them was in the dominant role anymore.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review, what do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?**

**Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox**


End file.
